Only you
by LizSB
Summary: -¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Que con tan solo ver a un persona por primera vez tu corazón comience a palpitar desesperadamente y que con cada uno de esos latidos grite que acaba de nacer un nuevo sentimiento…el amor…-Semiau poke&contestshipper!
1. Solo un sueño

**Hola soy Saori Lyz aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fic solo que esta vez con un fic compartido! Si es que esta idea me agrado, yo quería hacer un fic y se me ocurrió decirle a mi amigo Animem4ker, así que junto con el estaré trabajando en este fic de tal manera que yo subiré los caps impares, mientras el los pares:P**

**Espero que les agrade.**

**Disfrútenlo va para ustedes!**

**Only you **

**Solo un sueño**

_-Tan solo estoy en la espera de un milagro-_

Era el primer día de clases del Instituto de Estudios Superiores de Viridian City, mejor conocido por sus siglas IESV, reconocido a nivel internacional, era el mejor instituto de la región de Kanto. Y en la puerta de este se encontraba una chica pelirroja, realmente hermosa de aproximadamente unos 16 años, vestía un uniforme de falda de tablones azul marino en conjunto con una blusa blanca con un moño del mismo color de la falda, sola y misteriosa, como sus ojos verdemar, se alcanzaba a notar que estaba en la espera de alguien.

-No han llegado, por que se habrán retrasado tanto- se decía a si misma la chica de cabello anaranjado mientras miraba apresurada su reloj de mano-si no llegan, tendré que entrar sola-

El clima era calido, realmente muy agradable, el sol lucia a todo su esplendor mientras ligeras nubes terminaban de esculpir aquella hermosa imagen del cielo sobre Viridian City.

Dos chicos uniformados corrían apresuradamente, pantalón azul marino y camisa blanca de botones en conjunto con una corbata del mismo color del pantalón era lo que ambos vestían. El uniforme oficial del Instituto.

-Corre Brock se hará mas tarde y nos pasara lo mismo que el año anterior- gritaba un chico de cabello negro y ojos color almendra mientras corría totalmente apresurado. Este chico era alto, delgado, un joven apuesto y de mirada ingenua, tendría alrededor de unos 16 años.

-Ash, tranquilo, no es tarde, además la mañana es tan hermosa como esa chi….-

-Brock!!!- fue interrumpido bruscamente

-Lo siento Ash…es solo que…-

-Solo apresúrate- lo volvió a interrumpir Ash.

Realmente no les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer se encontraban a solo dos cuadras del Instituto, pero si era tarde.

-Por fin, creí que nunca llegarían-

-Lo siento, Misty es solo que Brock se levanto demasiado tarde y…-

-Y encima tuve que preparar el desayuno por que el señor no sabe hacer nada-

-Chicos basta, ya están aquí eso es lo importante, alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo-

Los tres chicos caminaron hacia la explanada principal del Instituto.

-Bien chicos los dejo ire a buscar mi nuevo salón, creo deberían hacer lo mismo- sugirió el chico mas alto de los tres, moreno, de ojos rasgados, de un aire misterioso.

Brock cursaba el último año del Instituto, contaba con 18 años. Aun a pesar de que era un poco mayor que sus otros dos amigos, ellos eran sus mejores amigos se conocían desde la infancia, desde siempre los tres habían sido muy unidos.

-Si eso es lo que haremos, Brock- dijo Ash

-Te vemos en la hora del receso- agrego Misty

-De acuerdo chicos, hasta luego- el chico siguió su camino sin voltear a ver a sus dos amigos.

Sonó la campana que indicaba el comienzo de clases. Ash y Misty estaban en el mismo salón, razón por la cual ambos siguieron su camino juntos, hasta llegar a su nueva aula de clases. Dos chicos esperaban en la puerta.

-Hola Misty- dijo un chico de cabello castaño

-Hola Gary, Hola Richie- dijo Misty

-Hola Misty, Ash- agrego Richie

-¿Cómo estas, Richie?- pregunto Ash marcando eufóricamente el nombre de su amigo, volteando a ver a Gary con mirada fulminante

-Ash Ketchum tu nunca cambiaras-

-Por Gary Oak eres tú el prepotente- dijo Ash lanzando un grito al aire

-Ya chicos, basta chicos, el primer día de clases, contrólense-

Ambos siguieron discutiendo como ya era costumbre en ellos.

-Misty mejor déjalos que sigan discutiendo, sabes que ni uno de los dos te hará caso-

-Tienes razón, ambos son demasiados obstinados-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- rió –pero mejor cuéntame como te fue este verano con _eso-_

-Como siempre, Richie, no pude-

-¿Pero por que Misty? Te veías tan decidida-

-Y lo estaba…pero no se…creo que Ash solo me ve como su mejor amiga-

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que hables con el- agrego Richie

-No creo que necesite hablar con el- suspiro-el ya me lo dejo muy claro-

-¿Qué? Que fue lo que sucedió, Misty- pregunto sorprendido

-Descuida no fue nada malo, una simple platica que me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si Richie, pierde cuidado, estaré bien te lo aseguro-

-De acuerdo, Misty solo recuerda que si necesitas de mi ayuda aquí estaré-

-Gracias Richie-

Un hombre alto de apariencia seria hizo su aparición en el salón de clases.

-Muy bien chicos, tomen sus lugares por favor-

Ash y Gary seguían discutiendo en la entrada del salón, mientras el maestro hacia su presentación.

-Señor Ketchum, Señor Oak, gustan tomar sus lugares por favor- dijo el profesor en tono amable pero firme

-Lo siento profesor, es Ketchum quien empieza todo siempre-

-Yo- rió sarcásticamente –si eres tu Gary Oak-

-Ya jóvenes, se los suplico, tomen asiento, tengo algo que anunciarles-

-De acuerdo, profesor- dijeron los dos al unísono

Ash y Gary tomaron sus lugares como todos en el grupo. Misty y Richie ya estaban ocupando sus respectivas bancas, uno enfrente del otro, mientras Ash se sentó al lado de Misty y Gary enfrente de este, quedando a un lado de Richie.

El profesor siguió con su presentación, mientras Misty se sumergía en sus pensamientos

_-Ash, ven a ver esto-_

_-¿Qué Misty?-_

_-Mira es una estrella fugaz-_

_-Oh…si que es hermosa-_

_-Haz oído alguna vez que cuando vez una estrella fugaz puedes pedir un deseo para que se cumpla-_

_-Si, tienes razón, vamos a pedirlo- exclamo Ash mientras tomaba de la mano a Misty_

_-Oh Ash ¿Qué haces?- las mejillas de Misty cambiaron notablemente de color _

_-Nada…solo espero que ambos pidamos un deseo-_

_-Ambos ¿Los dos?-_

_-Si, Misty…que te parece si yo comienzo-_

_-De acuerdo Ash-_

_En ese momento Misty comenzó a sentir que sus latidos aumentaban, estaba nerviosa, pensaba en que quizás ese era el momento indicado para confesarle a Ash sus verdaderos sentimientos._

_-Bien, deseo...- decía mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Misty- deseo que siempre estemos juntos-_

_En ese instante Misty se quedo sorprendida, creía que después de eso vendría la confesión de los verdaderos sentimientos de Ash, y en realidad así era._

_-Y que nada ni nadie pueda irrumpir Nuestra hermosa amistad- continuo diciendo_

-Nuestra hermosa amistad- comenzó a murmurar Misty para si misma-Nuestra hermosa amistad-

Misty se recargo sobre la mesa de su banca y envolvió su cabeza con sus brazos. Le dolía pensar que Ash solo la veía como una amiga, como su mejor amiga y que eso para el jamás iba a cambiar, el jamás podría sentir lo que ella por el.

Misty y Ash se conocían desde niños, prácticamente habían crecido juntos al lado de Brock, siempre habían estado juntos. A pesar de vivir en diferentes lugares los tres se frecuentaban mucho. Compartían sueños y anhelos, los tres compartían el mismo gusto por los pokemons, aunque todos en diferentes profesiones, Ash quería convertirse en un gran maestro pokemon, razón por la cual terminando el Instituto comenzaría un viaje alrededor del mundo para conseguirlo, Misty quería ser bióloga marina pokemon, ella viajaría hasta Hoenn para conseguirlo, contrario de Brock, el quería ser un criador pokemon el se quedaría en su ciudad natal, ciudad Plateada para hay especializarse.

Misty siguió hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, mientras una ligera lágrima recorría su dulce rostro.

_-Misty, que te sucede estas bien-_

_-Si Ash-_

_-Entonces por que lloras- pregunto dulcemente_

_-Es solo que…-contuvo su voz mientras feroces lagrimas descendía de su rostro-es solo que soy tan feliz de que seamos Amigos-_

_-Ay Mist, que dulce eres, yo también soy feliz, por que seas Mi mejor Amiga-_

_-Tu mejor Amiga- murmuro Misty mientras Ash se acercaba lentamente a ella para abrazarla._

"Si me pudieras ver mas que como eso, mas que tu mejor amiga" Comenzó a pensar Misty mientras otra ligera lagrima recorría su rostro.

-Pero eres solo un sueño- murmuro Misty para si misma

-Misty, Misty!- un grito la hizo volver a la realidad

-Oh Ash ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo despistada

-El profesor Jhonson te habla-

-Señorita Waterflower-

-Si, profesor, disculpe-

-De acuerdo, ya que regreso de su mundo de fantasías le podría dar la bienvenida a su nueva compañera-

-Que!!- exclamo la mayor parte del grupo

-Así es chicos, este nuevo semestre nos acompañara una nueva compañera que viene desde Hoenn, Misty quieres darle la bienvenida?-

Una chica de cabello castaño, tez blanca, de ojos azules yacía parada a un lado de la puerta

-Señorita Mapple, puede pasar- dijo el profesor-Y bien Señorita Waterflower-

La chica empezó a caminar a paso lento dirigiéndose a paso lento a un lado del escritorio del profesor, para así comenzar su presentación. Ash mantenía su vista fija en ella.

-Bien, profesor…-dijo Misty- Buenos días señorita Mapple, mi nombre es Misty Waterflower, este salón es…- Misty comenzó a darle la bienvenida parada desde su lugar mientras Ash murmuraba algo con Richie.

-Richie, Richie-

-¿Qué sucede Ash?-

-Es ella- exclamo

-Ella ¿quien? ¿De que hablas?- pregunto confundido Rudy

-Ella, la chica nueva- apunto discretamente a donde estaba la nueva alumna del Instituto

-Ah Oh si ya recuerdo, aquella chica, con la que haz estado soñando-

-Si, es ella, yo imagine que era solo un sueño- murmuro para si mismo

-Gracias señorita Waterflower, puede tomar su lugar, ahora si es tan amable señorita Mapple, puede presentarse ante el grupo-

-Si profesor- movió afirmativamente la cabeza- Buenos días a todos, Mi nombre es May Mapple, vengo desde ciudad Petalburgo, en Hoenn…-

La chica continuo con su presentación, mientras Ash la miraba atentamente y Misty se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

_-Tan solo estoy en la espera de un milagro…y sucedió-_

_-Solo es un sueño, mi más hermoso sueño-_

Bueno pues aquí esta el primer capitulo de este mi primer fic a dúo P, espero que les agrade, como verán cambiamos un poco el concepto original de pokemon, es decir aquí todavía no han viajado y tampoco conocen a May, también las edades…

La idea de esto es adaptar el fic lo mejor posible para que se haga una buena historia.

Aunque la verdad no se que suceda en el próximo capitulo ya que Animem4ker es quien subirá el siguiente capitulo, desde su cuenta de tal manera como ya menciona al principio del fic yo estaré subiendo desde mi cuenta los capítulos impares y el los pares…

Me despido de ustedes, que estén bien, espero que dejen sus reviews, gracias!.


	2. ¿un sueño hecho realidad?

**Hi, quien escribe aquí es Animem4ker XD, sip, animem4ker, ****saori.lyz y yo quedamos en escribir este Fic juntos, ella escribe los caps impares, mientras que yo los pares, y como ella fue la de la idea, ella tiene el fic en su pagina de fic, mientras que yo en pagina de favoritos, espero les guste :P**

**P.S: el que dos personas esten escribiendo este fic, signifca dos estilos de escritura distintos…este es mi estilo…y el otro es el de saori.lyz **

**¿Un sueño hecho realidad?**

Desde que May llego, Ash se quedo observándola hasta el momento que ella se sentó, su puesto estaba ubicado al lado de la puerta de primera en esa fila, resultaba difícil de creer que aquella chica estaba ahí-ya Ash llevaba varios días teniendo sueños extraños…ninguna pesadilla en realidad…pero en este el se encontraba solo en medio de la nada, de repente veía a una chica…veía a May…este le preguntaba-¿Quién eres?-esta no respondía…se daba la vuelta y salía corriendo dejando solo a Ash en medio de la nada terminando ahí su sueño…este se repetía cada noche y Ash simplemente…no sabia quien era…ni el porque de el sueño.

Ash estaba ido en medio de la clase, vagamente oía lo que decía el profesor, lo único que le pasaba por su cabeza era-¿Quién es ella?-en más de una ocasión el profesor lo encontró desprevenido y le realizo preguntas que…obviamente el no pudo responder.

Cuando llega el final de la clase, Ash rápidamente recoge sus cosas, se levanta, y sale a toda marcha-¿A dónde va con tanta prisa?-se pregunta Misty cuando ve a Ash perderse entre sus demás compañeros de clases-no creo que seas tan ingenua Misty-responde Richie quien estaba recogiendo sus cosas-¿ingenua…porque lo dices?-pregunta Misty algo ida-No me digas que no notaste que Ash…básicamente tenia a en la mira desde que llego…-Misty se lleva una mano al pecho y su expresión cambia súbitamente, a una de tristeza, Richie se le acerca y le pone una mano en su espalda, Misty lo mira y nota una expresión serena en el rostro de Richie-tranquila…déjame explicarte.

Cuando Ash sale mira en todas direcciones buscando a May, pero no la encuentra-como es que alguien puede ser tan rápido-a la izquierda de Ash, unas escaleras, tanto para arriba como para abajo y a su derecha, un pasillo largo con más salones, por simple descarte, Ash sube un piso pero no ve por donde va, en el descanso de la escalera, Ash choca con alguien y ambos caen al suelo-¡Oye, fija…!-gritaba Ash eufórico cuando se da cuenta que a chocado con May, esta estaba tirada en el suelo con sus cosas regadas, Ash rápidamente se levanta y se acerca para ayudarla-lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien?-por primera vez la mirada de ambos se cruza, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese momento, para Ash no había duda…que ella era la chica con la que había estado soñando…y para May tampoco había duda…

May reacciona cuando Ash le pregunta de nuevo-¿eh?…si lo siento, no me fije…-no eres la única que no se fijaba por donde iba-responde Ash con una sonrisa, May parecía hipnotizada por la expresión de Ash, este vuelve a preguntarle a May si se encontraba bien, pero es el timbre de la siguiente hora el que hace que ambos reaccionen y rompe aquel momento-¡Mi horario!-exclama May al oir el timbre-¿tu horario?-si, se me quedo en el salón-responde May a la pregunta de Ash.

Ash rápidamente recoge las cosas de May, luego las suyas y baja rápidamente por las escaleras, nuevamente sin ver por donde va, vuelve a caerse, esta vez se resbala con algo que había en el piso al final de la escalera, ya no había nadie por esos pasillos, solo el y May.

May baja rápidamente para ayudar a Ash-hoy no es mi día…-comenta Ash, ya ambos estaban tarde para la siguiente clases y Ash se había caído dos veces en el día-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta May al tiempo que lo ayuda sentarse-si…pero con que…-responde Ash al tiempo que se sujetaba su brazo derecho, Ash busca el objeto con el que se resbalo, era un libro de biología Marina, y en una de las esquinas habia una Starmie pegada, sorprendentemente, el libro estaba intacto-este libro es de Misty…¿que hará aquí?-se pregunta Ash al ver el libro de su amiga tirado-¿hey, te encuentras bien?-Ash rápidamente ve a May y nuevamente le responde que si-lo siento…es tu primer día y ya vas a llegar tarde a tu segunda clase por mi culpa-May sonríe mientras ayuda a Ash a levantarse-no te preocupes por eso…eso tiene arreglo, por cierto…May Maple-May extiende su mano, Ash acepta el apretón y se presenta-Ash Ketchun-y ambos se quedan viéndose por un momento hasta que recuerdan sus clases.

Aun que era el horario de May, parecía que este fuera el de Ash, ya que este se empellaba en conseguírselo para entregárselo, May lo encuentra y ambos lo revisan para ver donde será la próxima clase, sorprendentemente, casi todas las clases de May eran en los mismo salones que los de Ash, así que de ahí salen a su siguiente clase.

¿Me pregunto donde estará Ash?-se preguntaba Richie mientras escucha la clase de biología, le dirige una mirada a Misty, al verla tan deprimida se dice-creo que…el ver esa escena le afecto mucho a Misty…-justo en el momento en el que Ash estaba al lado de May, Misty y Richie estaban subiendo por esas escaleras, el ver esa escena hizo que Misty se helara…su libro de biología mariana, el único libro que llevaba en su mano se resbala de sus manos muy fácilmente y cae, Richie le coloca una mano en su hombro, pero Misty se la quita y sale corriendo-.realmente le afecto…-Misty estaba sentada al lado de Richie y a esta se le notaba una expresión de total depresión.

La clase termina y Ash y May no aparecen, Richie y Misty toman sus cosas y salen, justo al lado derecho de la puerta, estaban Ash y May sentados en el piso hablando muy contentos, Misty al ver la escena intenta ocultar su llanto y pregunta-¿Ash…que paso, porque no entraste?-Ash riéndose responde-si te lo dijese…no me creería-si tu lo dices…-responde Richie quien salía de el Salón y lo hace para ayudar a Misty-supongo que vas a hablar con el profesor ¿verdad Ash?-Ash asiste y se levanta al igual que May-ten Misty, ten más cuidado…no sabes quien se puede caer cuando pisa con esto, me sorprende que este intacto-Misty lo toma de forma dudosa, lo abraza y dice casi en susurro-lo siento y…gracias-oye…¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta May al ver la expresión de Misty, esta muestra una sonrisa nerviosa para tratar de ocultar lo que le sucedía-si, estoy bien es solo que…me acorde de algo…-será mejor que se apresuren…al menos que quieran terminar perdiendo dos clases en un día-comenta Richie mientras se ponía en marcha con Misty a su lado-si eso me llegase a pasar, seria la cereza de el helado-comenta Ash con una sonrisa mientras se despedía de sus amigos y entraba con May al salón para hablaron con el profesor.

Para la suerte de ambos, el profesor le perdona su falta a los dos…sorprendentemente…les cree su historia, de ahí, Ash se pasa todo el resto de el día con May, hasta que terminan las clases de ese día-¡Hey, Richie, Misty!-llama Bruck al verlos en la entrada al instituto quien llegaba corriendo, Bruck se detiene jadeando frente a ambos y pregunta-¿y…donde esta Ash…?-eso quisiera saber yo…-responde Misty con un tono de voz apagao y se va sola a su casa dejando a Bruck y a Richie en el portón.

Que paso…¿dije algo malo?-pregunta Bruck-dime Bruck…ya que supuestamente sabes "TANTO" de chicas…sabes lo que le sucede a Misty-Richie le pregunta a Bruck mientras veía a Misty irse sola, Bruck no entiende el porque de la pregunta y responde-lo único que puedo ver es que esta deprimida, porque…paso algo malo-Richie hace una expresión de soberbia y comenta-por eso aun no tienes novia-y se encamina a su casa-¿Qué? ¿Que tienen que ver eso con todo esto?, hey, ¡Richie!, ¡ven acá y respóndeme!

May y Ash estaban terminando de limpiar el salón en el que habían terminado de ver clases-bueno supongo que nos veremos mañana-comenta Ash mientras se secaba la frente-lamento el choque de hoy-May terminando de acomodar las sillas responde con una sonrisa-no importa ya, por lo menos, ya tengo un amigo-con esto ultimo muestra una muy hermosa sonrisa, Ash no puede evitar contemplar a May…hasta el momento que cada uno toma su rumbo**-**no ahí duda alguna…ella es…ella es la chica de mis sueños…

**Espero les halla gustado este cap…y también la idea de hacer el Fic :P sabemos que será "Diferente y entretenido" :P espero les halla gustado, nos vemos en el cuarto cap, hasta entonces…cya ;P**


	3. Destrozame

¡¡ Hola !!

Soy yo de nuevo, Saori Lyz, esta vez es mi turno de subir este tercer capitulo como ya les he mencionado, a mi tocan los capítulos impares mientras a Animem4ker, los pares, recuerden que este fic es en conjunto razón por la que el estilo de los capítulos es diferente. Por cierto Animem4ker ya corrigió su segundo capitulo, esta vez al leerlo le podrán entender…

Bueno ya me dejo de tanta charla y pasemos con la historia, espero que les guste!

----------------------

**Only you**

**Destrózame**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que llego aquella chica llamada May al Instituto. Con exactitud, era viernes, el último día de clases de la semana, aquella dolorosa semana para ella por fin llegaba a su final.

-¿Ash?- pregunto de forma cautelosa Misty al chico que se sentaba enseguida de ella. No obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Ash!- volvió a repetir, solo que esta vez alzo un poco mas la voz

-Oh Disculpa, Mist ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto algo ido el chico de cabello negro este se encontraba contemplando a la hermosa joven de cabello castaño que yacía al frente de las filas.

-No nada, es solo que haz estado tan distraído todo lo que va de la semana-

-Ah eso- dijo sin notar el más mínimo tono de preocupación al contrario de su amiga

-Ash…-soltó un breve suspiro- Además ya no te vemos en los recesos, Brock y yo, estamos algo preocupados por ti-

-Descuida Misty, no tengo nada, te lo aseguro- dijo volteando a ver a Misty por primera vez en toda la platica

-¿De verdad Ash?- pregunto preocupada

-De verdad, Mist, pierde cuidado- en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa-lo que pasa es que he estado con la nueva chica, May-

-Si lo se- dijo Misty con cierto tono de molestia esquivando la vista de Ash

-Deberías de conocerla, Mist, realmente es genial- dijo buscando la mirada de Misty

-Oh ya lo creo, es la razón por la que pasa tan tiempo con ella y haz abandonado a todos tus amigos- dijo sarcásticamente

-Misty que sucede, por que me hablas así- pregunto Ash ofendido

-No por nada Ash- dijo en tono frió

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba la siguiente clase. Misty tomo sus libros de forma apresurada buscando en su horario cual era la siguiente materia en su lista, salio de forma apresurada del salón, sin decirle nada a nadie.

-Misty, Mist espera- grito Ash sin obtener respuesta

-Déjala Ash- dijo una voz masculina

-¿Por qué Richie? Tú sabes que es lo que sucede con ella, por favor házmelo saber- dijo Ash en tono de suplica

-No puedo creer que no lo sepas Ash Ketchum, es demasiado obvio, no puedo creer que no te des cuenta de lo que tienes frente a tus ojos- agrego una tercera voz masculina

-Tu cállate Gary a ti nadie te esta hablando- contesto Ash de forma molesta

-Cálmate Ash- dijo Richie tratando de controlar los impulsos de su amigo- Aunque no quieras aceptarlo, esta vez Gary tiene razón- continuo

-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo Richie? Ahora te pones del lado de Gary- dijo Ash aumentando su ira

-No Ash, no es eso, es solo que de verdad es demasiado obvio para que no te des cuenta-

-Eres patético Ketchum, es ilógico que no te des cuenta de lo que tienes frente a tus ojos, alguien que realmente te ama, alguien que te ama desde que te conoció-

-Gary- grito Richie

-Es lo necesario, Richie- dijo volteando a verlo- sabes que es la única manera en que este tonto se de cuenta-

-Darme cuenta de que- grito Ash

-Lo ves, ni aun así lo entiende Richie, mejor me voy de aquí- tomo sus libros y siguió su camino de forma apresurada

-Yo también lo haré- agrego Richie al salir tras Gary

Ash se quedo ahí tal como al inicio, sin saber nada mas, a pesar de que Gary no había podido ser mas claro con el, este tan despistado no entendía de lo que estaba hablando el.

-Quizás se refería a May- murmuro para si mientras se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro- si quizás…y si a si fuera creo que seria el chico mas feliz sobre la tierra- se alcanzaron a oír unas leves pisadas a lo lejos, Ash no le dio importancia y siguió pensando en voz alta- si May definitivamente es la chica con la que he estado soñando, la chica de mis sueños-

El salón yacía vació, o al menos eso era lo que creía Ash cuando oyó que alguien desde la puerta dejaba caer violentamente los libros al suelo. Volteo rápidamente, ya que estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

-Misty- fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios

-Disculpa Ash, es que…-sintió como un nudo en su garganta se empezaba a formar tras oír la confesión de Ash- yo solo venia por mi libro de biología marina, es que lo había olvidado de nuevo- Misty trato de fingir una sonrisa

Ash volteo y busco con la mirada el objeto perdido de Misty, este todavía estaba sobre su asiento camino unos cuantos centímetros y se inclino para tomarlo y entregárselo a la dueña.

-Toma, Mist- dijo en tono amable

-Gracias Ash-

-De nada-

-Por cierto Ash…- se quedo callada

-Si, Mist, dime-

-¿Vas almorzar con nosotros, Brock y yo?- Misty cerro los ojos en señal de dolor tratando de ocultar el liquido acuoso que amenazaba con salir-Es que pues…como no casi no te hemos visto, y tampoco haz almorzado con nosotros, como lo solíamos hacer antes- dijo con tono inocente

-Lo siento, Misty-hubo un breve silencio- ya quede con May-

-Oh esta bien, será después- Misty volvió a cerrar los ojos, realmente le dolía el saber nunca tuviera oportunidad con el, y le dolía aun mas sabiendo que su corazón latía por otra persona, con esto había perdido toda poca esperanza que un día creyó tener.

-Tengo una idea, Misty, por que no nos acompañas- sugirió Ash con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

-No lo se, Ash, quizás- tras decir esto salio corriendo del salón dejando solo a Ash.

_-¿Qué sucederá con Misty?-_ fue el pensamiento que resonaba fuertemente sobre la cabeza de Ash

Misty salio corriendo del salón sin rumbo fijo, sus ojos estaban completamente humedecidos, sus lágrimas caían ferozmente al suelo, su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, que cada latido le resultaba realmente doloroso, no pudo mas y se detuvo en un pasillo completamente aislado, dejo caer su mochila al suelo mientras ella se recargaba lentamente en la pared e iba bajando para sentarse sobre el suelo.

-Ya no puedo mas- se decía a si misma entre sollozos

Así permaneció un corto rato, ella envolviendo sus piernas con sus brazos y en ellos su cabeza inclinada ocultando su hermoso rostro lleno de lagrimas. Al cabo de algunos instantes comenzó a oír unos pasos que se dirigían a ese lugar, aun así no les dio importancia. Lentamente alguien se fue acercando hacia a ella.

-¡Misty!- exclamo una voz masculina mientras se acercaba a la chica corriendo de forma apresurada

-Brock- murmuro la joven apenas había sido entendible su nombre

-¿Qué te sucede, Mist? ¿Por qué estas así?- pregunto Brock refiriéndose al por que de sus lagrimas y de la posición de dolor en la que estaba

-Es Ash- dijo mientras un fuerte gemido salía de su garganta detrás de una lluvia de lágrimas

-Oh es eso- murmuro para si mismo casi sin ser escuchado por Misty, recordando aquella vez de los reclamos de Richie-Ahora entiendo todo, como no pude haberme dado cuenta- pensó

-Si, Brock, es el, ahora…-su voz se entrecorto- ahora el ya tiene a alguien a quien querer-

-Oh, Mist…-dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse de su lugar-no se que decirte-

-Nada Brock, te agradezco que me quieras ayudar, pero ya no hay nada que hacer- dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie

El chico se acerca a abrazar a Misty, ella era su mejor amiga, al igual que Ash, el era su mejor amigo, ambos eran su mejores amigos y verlos en esta difícil situación si lastimaba a Brock. Misty siguió llorando en el hombro de su amigo, mientras este le daba palabras reconfortantes para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Brock, te agradezco que en estos difíciles momentos, estés conmigo- dijo mientras se separaba de este

-Descuida, sabes que para estamos lo amigos- dijo mientras le secaba las ultimas lagrimas que descendían por su rostro

-Brock, quisiera contarte algo-

-Si, Mist, tu dirás-

-Es que...-hubo un breve silencio-Ash me dijo que los acompañara a el y a May en el almuerzo, tu crees que debo hacerlo?- pregunto dulcemente

-Si tu así lo crees conveniente, creo que si-

-Pues yo…yo no lo se-

-Mira, Misty tengo que hablarte con la verdad, Ash esta comenzando a sentir algo por May- dijo tratando de esquivar la mirada de su impetuosa amiga

-Si Brock lo se, es mi mejor amigo, y como tal tengo que apoyarlo entonces- dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa

-Sabes…May es la chica con la que Ash ha estado soñando, recordaras aquellos sueños que nos contó donde salía una chica misteriosa de cabello castaño y ojos azules-

-Si, si lo recuerdo- movió la cabeza afirmativamente

-Pues, es ella-

_-Entonces es cierto- _pensó Misty mientras recordaba las palabras de Ash-Esta bien Brock, te prometo que estaré bien-

-Me alegra oír eso-dijo mientras le deba una pequeña palmada en la espalda-Entonces ¿Los vas a acompañar en su almuerzo?-

-Pues creo que así lo tengo que hacer-sonrió- Ash es mi amigo y entonces tengo que ver quien será su novia- dijo Misty mientras seguía conservando la misma sonrisa con la que inicio el comentario solo que tras estas ultimas palabras sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

-Esta bien Misty, yo almorzare con los demás chicos, Richie, Duplica…- dijo mientras caminaba, Misty siguió tras este- por cierto Duplica me dijo que te avisara que tiene que hablar contigo-

-Oh si, gracias por avisarme, yo después me encargo de buscarla-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos- le dijo mientras sonreía y movía su mano en gesto de despedida

Misty solio movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras seguía su camino que era el contrario al de su amigo, ella tomo el pasillo de la derecha mientras el se dirigía al de la izquierda, donde se encontraban todos los laboratorios de practicas. Misty se dirigió al aula de Lengua extranjera, su última clase antes del almuerzo. Entro y se acomodo en un de los pupitres de enfrente, aun no había llegado el profesor y los alumnos seguían entrando, de pronto una chica conocida se sentó a un lado de ella.

-¿Hikari?- pregunto Misty

-Misty!- grito la chica

-Estas de regreso, amiga- se paro para darle la bienvenida en un calido abrazo

-Si, Mist, aquí estoy de regreso de Shinou-

-Pensé que te quedarías allá-

-No, Misty, como crees, ese es mi lugar de nacimiento solamente, Kanto es mi verdadero hogar, además aquí tengo a todos mis amigos-

-Que bien- añadió Misty

Hikari y Misty habían sido amigas desde niñas, solo que Hikari había partido a su lugar de nacimiento, Shinou para estudiar solo un semestre allá, después de eso estaba de regreso en ciudad Viridian, en el Instituto, al lado de todos sus amigos.

Una mujer delgada, de cabello rubia y ojos color miel atravesó la puerta del salón. Ella era la nueva profesora de lengua extranjera. Comenzó la clase. Para Misty fue una hora demasiado corta, lengua extranjera, una de sus materias favoritas, además el estar en compañía de su vieja amiga, Hikari, le había beneficiado mucho, Misty quería mucho a sus amigos, pero aun así sentía que le faltaba la compañía femenina de una amiga, y Duplica estaba muy ocupada con sus presentaciones Ditto, además de la escuela.

Sonó la campana. Indicio del almuerzo. Hikari y Misty caminaron juntas por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cafetería. Abrieron la puerta de esta, era un gran lugar lleno de mesas y alumnos hambrientos ansiosos de saciar su hambre y descansar un poco de las clases. Cogieron sus charolas y se formaron para recibir el almuerzo de ese día. Misty camino al lado contrario de Hikari.

-Misty ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto sorprendida su amiga al ver que caminaba a su lado contrario

-Oh es cierto, no te dije- sonrió- es que quede de almorzar con Ash-

-¿Con Ash? Solo con el, que acaso el no nos va a acompañar-

-Hikari, es una larga historia- dijo mientras suspiraba- voy a almorzar con el y su nueva "amiga"-enfatizo esta ultima palabra

-Oh ya entiendo. Entonces yo ire con los demás, creo que nos están esperando- volteo a ver una mesa de donde las llamaban, esta estaba llena de todos sus amigos

-Esta bien, Hikari. Nos vemos-

-De acuerdo-

Ambas chicas siguieron su rumbo. Hikari se dirigía a la mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos Brock, Duplica, Richie, Tracey. Mientras Misty seguía caminando hasta llegar a una de las mesas mas apartadas, esta se encontraba casi hasta el rincón muy cerca de la puerta de entrada a la cafetería, en ella había un chico alto, delgado de cabello oscuro acompañado de una chica de cabello castaño, de ojos azules ambos reían placidamente, cualquiera que no los conociera diría que son algo mas que amigos. Misty se acerco lentamente.

-Hey, Mist- dijo el chico en forma de saludo

-Hola Ash- respondió al saludo

-Hola Misty- dijo la chica mientras mostraba una linda sonrisa

-Hola May- contesto

-Bien, Mist, te pedí que nos acompañaras por que pues tú eres mi mejor amiga y quisiera que conocieras bien a May- dijo Ash solo a Misty mientras May probaba su almuerzo

-De acuerdo Ash-

-Sabes Misty, Ash me hablado maravillas de ti- dijo mostrando una sonrisa- dice que realmente esta feliz de que seas su amiga, la mejor- continuo sonriendo

-Si, Ash y yo hemos sido amigos desde muy pequeños-

_-Su amiga, la mejor-_

Así continuaron platicando mientras almorzaban. Aunque a Misty le dolía admitirlo May era una chica completamente agradable y no tenía ningún motivo para odiarla y esa era la realidad. La charla que tan amena había comenzado se estaba tornando incomoda para Misty llego el punto de la platica que había comenzado con tres personas terminara en solo dos, May y Ash. Mientras Misty solo los observaba desde su mismo lugar, estaban tan alegres mientras ella estaba en su mundo de penumbras. No entendía como era posible que dos personas que se encontraban en el mismo lugar que ella estuvieran tan felices mientras ella se ahogaba en su profunda tristeza, el de saber que su mejor amigo, que es le mismo chico que tanto amaba había encontrado la felicidad en otra persona. Ash y May continuaron platicando sin percatarse de que sin querer habían excluido a Misty de la charla, ella solo los observaba tranquila desde su lugar mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió, esta quedaba muy cerca de la mesa que ocupaba el trío, un chico castaño entro al lugar llevaba una bolsa de papel en las manos, su almuerzo, razón por la que no tuvo que formarse para recibir el platillo del día de la cafetería. Volteo a ver a todo el lugar estudiando detenidamente a todo aquel que estaba presente ahí, para así encontrar el lugar que seria su asiento. Detuvo la mirada muy cerca de el. La mesa que ocupaba el trío. Comenzó a caminar decidió hacia aquella mesa, en donde alrededor había cuatro sillas y una estaba vacía.

-Hola Misty- dijo el chico

-Que tal Gary- contesto Misty mientras su mirada seguía perdida en otro lugar

Al momento de que Ash oyó aquel nombre reacciono inmediatamente y se dio cuenta de que habían excluido a Misty de la plática.

-Tu que quieres aquí Gary- grito Ash

-Mira Ketchum, no vengo a platicar contigo, ni siquiera voy a pelear, simplemente quiero estar un momento con esta linda chica que tengo a mi lado- refiriéndose a Misty

-No te metas con Misty- dijo sin obtener respuesta del chico castaño

Mientras Ash seguía insultando a Gary, May trataba de calmarlo. Misty y Gary seguían platicando animosamente sin hacer caso de los comentarios que Ash lanzaba al aire.

Gary comenzó a acerarse a Misty, esta charla no era como cualquier otra, a leguas se notaba que el estaba coqueteando con la pelirroja, situación que enfurecía demasiado a Ash, este al darse cuenta de los planes de su rival exploto de celos.

-Gary Oak, te pido en este instante que te retires de la mesa- grito Ash

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- pregunto tranquilamente

-Por que tu presencia no nos es grata, cierto Misty?- volteo a ver a su amiga

-Lo siento Ash pero esta vez no estoy de acuerdo contigo-suspiro- además Gary no te ha dicho nada, al contrario el se ocupo de mi cuando tu me dejaste a un lado- exclamo Misty al momento que salio corriendo del lugar

-Misty- fue lo único que pudo decir Ash

En ese momento todos los presentes en la cafetería se habían dado cuenta de aquella escena. Todos siguieron observando.

-Lo ves Ketchum, todo fue culpa tuya-

-Culpa mía!- grito Ash

-Si, culpa tuya y de tus estupidos celos- le contesto Gary

-¿Celos?- rió- dime por que tendría que tener celos de mi mejor amiga-

-Eso pregúntatelo a ti- Gary se paro de su asiento y salio del lugar

Volvió a sonar la campana que indicaba el final del receso. Ya casi no había nadie en la cafetería a excepción de May y Ash, este aun seguía en shock tras las palabras de Gary.

Cinco chicos se aproximaron a la mesa en la que estos se encontraban.

-Ash que fue lo que sucedió contigo- pregunto Brock

-¿Celos?- soltó una gran carcajada al aire- por favor eso es ridículo-

-Ash quizás Gary tiene razón- agrego May

-May como dices eso si yo…- quedo en silencio

-Piénsalo, Ash, a lo mejor Gary no esta equivocado- intervino Tracey

-Por favor déjenme solo- grito Ash

-De acuerdo- añadió Hikari mientras todos siguieron su camino a clases y salieron de la cafetería dejando solo a Ash

-¿Celos?- siguió con el mismo cuestionamiento- Por favor eso es ridículo, Misty es mi mejor amiga y además…yo quiero a…May o no?- se pregunto a si mismo

Salio del lugar con la mente en puesta en aquella duda sembrada por Gary. Por que había sentido celos de el, si solo ve a Misty como su mejor amiga, además el quiere a May, se decía a si mismo una y otra vez. Estaba confundido.

Ya habían comenzado las clases y el apenas llegaba, el profesor le dio permiso de pasar. Era la clase de historia, la que solo compartía con Misty, como cosa adrede el único lugar vació era a un lado de ella, no le quedo mas que sentarse en aquella banca. Aun así no sabia el motivo pero en ese momento no quería hablar con ella. Al igual ella con el.

Después de largas horas habían acabado las clases de aquel día. Ash y Misty salieron sin despedirse de nadie. Se toparon en la puerta principal y solo intercambiaron frías y dudosas miradas.

Había perdido algunas horas en el parque central de Ciudad Viridian, quedaba exactamente a mediación de su camino, entre el Instituto y su casa. Allí iba caminando sola y misteriosa, de sus ojos amenazaban con salir ligeras lágrimas, siguió su camino recorriendo los senderos de aquel hermoso parque, aquel parque era realmente hermoso, el césped del lugar lucia a todo su esplendor en un tono verde esmeralda, que hacia perfecto juego con los ojos verdemar de aquella hermosa chica pelirroja que se encontraba perdida vagando entre los diferentes caminos de aquel lugar, el cielo dibujada bellas figuras que terminaban de dar aquel toque romántico a ese lugar, el sol brindaba sus calidos rayos a la gente que iba y caminaba deprisa. De repente se detuvo en el área de juegos, camino lentamente hacia los columpios, se sentó sobre uno de ellos, dejando su mochila en un lado de ella sobre el suelo, comenzó a mecerse lentamente mientras perdía la mirada sin rumbo exacto.

_- Si May definitivamente es la chica con la que he estado soñando, la chica de mis sueños-_

Acababa de llegar del Instituto. Se había retrasado a la hora de llegada a su casa, era el último día de clases de la semana, aquella primera semana por fin había terminado, había sido una espantosa semana realmente, nunca pensó que un regreso a clases seria tan desastroso, tan doloroso.

-Misty, teléfono- oyó una voz femenina que provenía desde abajo.

Misty vivía con sus tres hermanas mayores, estas eran actrices y tenían su propia compañía de espectáculos. Misty bajo de forma apresurada las escaleras para contestar el video teléfono que se encontraba en la sala principal.

-Si diga- contesto Misty el teléfono, nadie se mostraba en la pantalla, solo se alcanza a apreciar una sala

-Hey Misty- contesto una chica saliendo de la nada con un Ditto en sus manos

-Oh Duplica, me asustaste- dijo la chica llevándose una mano al pecho para tratar de controlarse tras el impulso de su impulsiva amiga

-Lo siento, Mist- soltó una larga carcajada

-Duplica!!- dijo la pelirroja en tono de reproche

-Ya esta bien, Mist- se tranquilizo

-¿Que sucede? –pregunto curiosa

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, que acaso Brock no te dijo-

-Oh es cierto- recordó las palabras de Brock- lo siento amiga, es que este día fue muy difícil para mi-agacho la mirada

-Si descuida, medio Instituto se dio cuenta-

-Duplica!!- volvió a gritar

-Si, Mist, ya esta bien, lo siento-sonrió- bien te diré por que te hable- se sentó en una silla y acomodo a Ditto entre sus piernas- mañana es el festival de otoño y me presentare por primera vez de manera oficial con mi casa de imitaciones-

-Oh que bien, Duplica, te felicito- le dedico una sonrisa

-Pero Misty…-hizo una pausa- desearía que asistieras-

-Duplica…no lo se, no me siento bien-

-Misty esto te hará bien, te distraerás por un momento-

Después de un larga insistencia al fin Misty accedió ir al festival del otoño, donde Duplica haría su primera presentación oficial como imitadora.

-Gracias, Mist, sabia que no me dejaría sola, como iba hacerlo mi mejor amiga- sonrió

-Tienes razón Duplica, perdón por ser un poco egoísta, como iba a dejar a mi mejor amiga, en su primera presentación-

-De acuerdo, Misty, nos vemos mañana, ya sabes el lugar y la hora. Hay estarán todos-

-Ok, Duplica, hasta mañana- Misty colgó el teléfono al igual que la chica que estaba detrás de la pantalla

Se dirigió a paso veloz a su habitación para preparar la ropa del día siguiente, a ella le gustaba tener todo en orden y a tiempo, además de que se trataba del festival de otoño, el festival mas esperado de la ciudad y ahí se presentaría su mejor amiga.

Después de estar viendo en su armario eligió la ropa del día siguiente. Aunque no era tarde decidió que lo mejor era madrugar para el siguiente día y se fue a dormir. Después de un día tan agitado merecía un descanso. La noche paso rápida.

Ya al día siguiente por la tarde.

-Misty, mas vale que te vistas pronto o llegaras tarde, como es tu costumbre-

-Hay voy Daisy, espérame solo un momento mas- grito Misty desde su habitación a su hermana

-Eso me pasa por esperarla, me hubiera ido con Violeta y Lily-

-Ya ves, Daisy, ya estoy lista, solo era cuestión de minutos- dijo la pelirroja mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Pues era lo…-volteo a ver a su hermana menor y quedo sorprendida- Oh Misty…luces muy bella- se acerco apara abrazarla- Mi hermanita menor ya es toda una señorita-

-Ay por favor, Daisy, dejo los sentimentalismos-

En aquella ocasión Misty lucia realmente hermosa. Una falda estilo campesina rosa en conjunto con un top blanco y unas balerinas del mismo color. Su cabello suelto en forma ondulada marcaba su rostro de perfecta piel blanca. No llevaba mucho maquillaje, ojos delineados, sombra ligeramente rosada y un poco de rubor para enmarcar sus mejillas, sin olvidar el brillo para los labios.

Por fin llegaron al lugar. Misty se despidió de su hermana, la cual junto con sus otras dos hermanas iba a participar de igual manera que Duplica en el festival.

Misty siguió su camino al lugar donde le dijo su amiga que se encontrarían todos. Había elegido un sitio perfecto. Realmente romántico, el muelle que quedaba al término de donde estaba ubicado todo el festival. Ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos, con la luna y las estrellas presentes y aquel hermoso y cristalino manantial. Al llegar al lugar exacto no encontró a ninguno de sus amigos, siguió caminando hasta detenerse en una banca ubicada ahí mismo en aquel muelle. En esta un chico de cabellos oscuros estaba sentado. Vestía jeans y camisa casual para la ocasión, su cabello en forma rebelde. Aquel joven lucia muy apuesto.

-¿Ash?- pregunto Misty acercándose lentamente a aquel chico, este miraba al lado contrario de ella

-Misty- respondió el joven, volteando a ver a la chica, este desocupo su lugar

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto dulcemente

-Pues aquí es donde Duplica me cito, dijo que aquí se encontrarían todos-

-A mi también me dijo lo mismo-

-Pero yo no he visto a nadie-

-Ni yo-

-Entonces que hacemos-

-Pues hay que seguirlos esperando-

-De acuerdo Misty-

Ash y Misty siguieron esperando a sus amigos, mientras platicaban como hacia tanto no lo hacían. Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos los dos solos. Realmente ambos estaban disfrutando de aquel momento olvidando lo sucedido el día anterior. Sus amigos nunca llegaron.

Ambos estaban recargados sobre el barandal de aquel muelle contemplando el aquella hermosa escena que hacia el cielo reflejado sobre el aquel lago.

-Sabes, Mist hace mucho que no hacíamos esto, de platicar solos los dos-

-Si tienes razón- afirmo Misty

-Lo estoy disfrutando mucho-

-Yo también Ash-

-Misty- busco la mirada de su amiga

-Eu- dirigió su mirada a el

-No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero…- callo unos segundos- eres muy hermosa Mist-sus manos rozaron las mejillas de Misty

Ash estaba sorprendido ante lo que acaba de hacer y más por lo que dijo. No sabía lo que hacia simplemente hacia lo que sentía.

-Gracias Ash…tú también luces muy bien- murmuro Misty

Sorpresivamente ambos voltearon a verse. Sus miradas se cruzaron, así permanecieron durante unos segundos. Sin saber nada mas lentamente ambos se fueron acercando hasta que sin el saber el por que sus labios se fueron uniendo obedeciendo lo que marcaban sus impulsos. Fue un beso largo, pausado, tierno, el primer beso de ambos. Ash coloco sus manos en la cintura de Misty y la fue acercando hacia a el, mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el. Uniéndose por más tiempo. Haciendo de eso el momento mas hermoso de sus vidas.

-Ash…yo…te…amo- confeso Misty al momento de separarse de este

-Yo…-hubo un breve silencio, ambos seguían abrazados- no se que decirte, estoy muy confundido- dijo mientras soltaba a Misty

-Creo que si te entiendo…pero…-

-Lo siento Misty, tengo que irme-

Ash salio corriendo de aquel lugar dejando sola a Misty. De sus ojos empezaron a salir ligeras lágrimas. Se sentó en aquella banca viendo como Ash se alejaba rápidamente. Unos pasos se alcanzaron a oír a lo lejos, razón por la que Misty comenzó a secar sus lágrimas.

-Misty, Mist que sucede- pregunto Richie mientras se adelantaba del grupo

-Nada Richie, no te preocupes-

-Misty- murmuro Hikari

-Este bien, es solo que Ash…me destrozo…me duele…- Misty siguió sollozando mientras sus amigos se acercaban a consolarla.

En otra parte del festival se encontraba Ash, perdido entre toda la gente tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos. Las palabras de Misty resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza mientras pensaba en aquel beso y en lo que sintió en ese momento, pero por otra parte estaba May, la chica que había estado presente en tantos de sus sueños y que por fin había conocido.

_-Ash…yo…te…amo-_

-------------------------------

Bueno pues aquí después de una corta ausencia por fin pude terminar este tercer capitulo que no se por que me quedo tan largo p solo tarde una semana o mejor dicho 5 días

Pues espero que haya sido de su agrado y sigan leyendo el fic, se quedo interesante verdad? Jeje pues a haber como lo continua Animem4ker, creo que estará bueno…

Por cierto si se preguntan el por que del titulo de este capitulo, aclaro es obvio de forma metafórica, es decir me refiero a esos sentimientos que destrozan a Misty y Ash, la confusión y otras cosas mas…

Este capitulo va dedicado a las pocas personas que han dejado sus reviews, muchas gracias, me motivan a seguir escribiendo…

Y a otra persona especial en mi vida, a un niño que quiero mucho, Tony, si todo fuera igual que ayer, este capitulo va especialmente para el…

Bueno me voy…

Babae!!

Lyz

P.D.: Si ya se tomaran el tiempo de leer el fic, también podrían dejar un review, se les agradece…muchas gracias!!!

Hasta Luego!!


	4. Soledad

**sHi, listo el cuarto Cap, sin más preabulos…espero les guste XD**

**Soledad.**

"Ash…yo…te…amo"-aquella simple frase…aquella escena, aquella acción se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Ash, era Domingo por la tarde, un fuerte lluvia se desataba en la ciudad, Ash se encontraba bajo un árbol en el parque Viridian, sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando toda la primera semana de clases, para el…esta semana comenzó como si fuese un sueño y termino siendo una pesadilla.

¿Celoso…yo…de Gary?-toda la semana la había pasado espléndidamente…y empezó a convertirse en una pesadilla el viernes _"__Si, culpa tuya y de tus estupidos celos__"-_aquel día, Ash sintió como era abandonado lentamente, sus amigos se acercaron para intentar ayudarlo, pero el no se los permitió, se puso a gritar frente a medio instituto solo porque Gary se puso a hablar con Misty.

Siempre discuto con Gary por cualquier cosa, pero… ¿que me paso ese día…? ¿Porque me sentí así al ver a Gary coqueteando con Misty…?-el clima empeoraba, se podían ver grandes destellos de luz que duraban mas que el de simple flash, Ash levanta su cabeza para ver el cielo gris oscuro-pareciera…que hasta el mismo clima me abandona.

Ash se levanta y se pone a caminar por el parque, con aquella lluvia y sin ninguna protección, sin paraguas, sin impermeable…empieza a vagar triste, pero sobre todo confundido por el parque Viridian

"_Eres patético Ketchum, es ilógico que no te des cuenta de lo que tienes frente a tus ojos, alguien que realmente te ama, alguien que te ama desde que te conoció-_

_-Gary- grito Richie_

_-Es lo necesario, Richie- dijo volteando a verlo- sabes que es la única manera en que este tonto se de cuenta-_

_-Darme cuenta de que- grito Ash_

_-Lo ves, ni aun así lo entiende Richie, mejor me voy de aquí- tomo sus libros y siguió su camino de forma apresurada_"

El caer de la lluvia era como pesados perdigones de plomo que caían en el cuerpo de Ash, aquel viernes, Ash no sabia de lo que hablaban Richie ni Gary, pero ahora…el recordar los momentos, en los que sus amigos, incluso…su rival, intentaron decirle…y el no fue capaz de darse cuenta.

Ash se detiene en medio de un puente, aun que la tormenta hacía imposible que algo se viera claramente, Ash puede ver su reflejo de una forma nítida, como si el agua estuviese completamente serena y sin nada que la perturbara-¿He estado soñando con May durante mucho tiempo y ahora que se me aparece…?-Ash golpea eufórico la baranda del puente y cae de rodillas, sus lagrimas se pierden con el agua de la lluvia.

Todo este tiempo…¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO! Misty a estado enamorada mió y yo ni siquiera cuenta me e dado-aun que era triste para Misty, Ash no sentía más que amistad por ella…o por lo menos…eso creyó hasta el día de ayer.

Ash lanza un grito silenciado por un potente relámpago, cae de rodillas nuevamente llorando-que fue lo que sucedió ayer…porque hice eso…-Ash se lleva una mano a sus labios con el siguiente pensamiento-¿Por qué la bese…porque bese a Misty?-Ash se levanta y nuevamente empieza a gritar, no había nadie mas en el parque que el con aquella lluvia, la confusión lo consumía y un sin fin de preguntas sin respuestas aparecían en su cabeza, Ash se resbala y rueda por el puente hasta que se detiene encima del pasto húmedo del parque boca arriba llorando.

La lluvia parecía no tener fin, al igual que las preguntas en la cabeza de Ash, se sentía completamente solo y realmente no tenia las fuerzas para dar la cara el día siguiente en el instituto-Misty…Misty debió sentirse destrozada después de que salí corriendo…lo más seguro…es que se puedan imaginar lo que sucedió…-a duras penas se puede levantar del suelo y al hacerlo queda tambaleándose y jadeando, como si lo acabasen de golpear-¿que debo hacer…que debo hacer?-Ash empieza a sentirse mareado y con mucho frió, el estar tanto tiempo debajo de la lluvia empieza a causarle daño, empieza a caminar de nuevo con pasos inseguros y tambaleándose.

Misty me ama…pero…-Ash no se sentía muy bien, se sentía mareado hasta el punto que cae por si solo y esta vez no puede levantarse-yo…¿la amo?…yo…¿amo a Misty?-las fuerzas de Ash terminan de abandonarlo hasta que cae inconciente…

…………………………………¿heh……que……donde estoy?-Ash empieza a despertarse muy lentamente, siente su cuerpo ahora seco y boca arriba, siente que esta acostado en una cama y bien arropado, siente que la ropa que tiene puesta es distinta a la que tenia, se la habían cambiado, por la textura, Ash deduce que es una pijama-¿donde estoy?-Ash estaba apunto de levantarse cuando siente que una mano lo detiene,

No te levantes…aun estas muy débil-Ash no creía de quien era la voz-no puede ser…¿será otro sueño?-Ash mira a su lado y a quien ve…es a May

¿M…May, pero como…?-May se anticipa a Ash y responde antes que siquiera este terminara de preguntar-no preguntes como…solo fue un presentimiento-May le pone un trapito con agua tibia en la frente a Ash, esta estaba vistiendo una pijama de Skitty-¿En que estabas pensando al salir de tu casa con este clima?-Ash se encontraba en el cuarto de May, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rojo claro y rosa, era como lo seria el cuarto de una chica, su peinadora, closet, espejo, un computador, baño privado, un par muñecos de gran tamaño de Torchic y Skitty

Ash no es capaz de responder a la pregunta de May…más de ser capaz…no se atreve a decirle el porque, ella era la única que no había visto lo sucedido en el Festival de Otoño, quizás era la única a la que Ash tenia fuerzas y confianza de hablarle después de lo pasado en el Festival-realmente…no se en lo que pensaba.

Eso se nota-responde May con un tono de voz un poco severo-llame a tu mama para decirle que estas a aquí en mi casa…-May suspira, se levanta para ver por la ventana y luego continua-quizás hasta tengas que pasar la noche aquí…esta tormenta parece no tener fin.

Ash se ruboriza al oir esa ultima palabra, una pregunta MUY importante pasa por su cabeza la cual se escapa de sus labios-y…a tus padres no le importara que pase aquí la noche.

Mis padres no están aquí…de echo…vivo sola con Torchic y Skitty-responde May aun viendo por la ventana de su casa hacia el parque-la casa de May no estaba muy lejos del parque, de echo, vivía a horillas de este-la palabra "sola" hizo que Ash se sobre saltara, su corazón se acelero con oir es palabra-si ella vive sola…eso quiere decir que…-Ash nota ruborizada a May y no era ningún secreto para el ya que May viva sola…eso quería decir, que fue ella quien lo cargo desde el parque hasta su casa pero no solo eso…también fue ella quien lo seco y lo cambio.

May se acerca a Ash para quitarle el pañito, volverlo a remojar y luego ponérselo otra vez-¿que sucede Ash?…¿que te pasa?, te veo muy deprimido-Ash no es capaz de responder a la pregunta de May, esta suspira y sin dirigirle la mirada a Ash comienza-Ash…realmente me sorprendió mucho conocerte en especial…porque…lo creas o no…hace tiempo que sueño con tigo.

¡¿S…Sueñas con migo?!-la palabra casualidad se elimino del vocabulario de Ash en ese momento ya que…no podía ser eso…no podía ser casualidad que ella también soñara con el…debía de haber un motivo para ello.

May hubiera seguido hablando pero Ash intenta levantarse, nuevamente May le pone su mano en el pecho pero al hacerlo siente un fuerte golpe proveniente del interior de Ash la mirada de ambos se cruzan, ninguno le quita la mirada al otro, Ash sujeta la mano de May y esta lentamente se va acercando a el hasta que…sus labios se unen un calido beso, por un momento la mente de Ash quedo despejada por completo, sin preocupaciones, sin confusión, sin nada, creyó, que aquello terminaría igual que paso con Misty en el muelle, pero se equivoco…y por mucho.

May lentamente empuja a Ash para acostarlo de nuevo al tiempo que esta se introducía en la cama, May reacciona y se separa bruscamente de Ash-eh, lo siento, no quería-Ash le coloca un dedo en el labio a May y vuelve a besarla, esta vez la envuelve con sus brazos, ambos se sumen en mundo distinto, todo lo que hicieron fue completamente involuntario, y lo único que hicieron, fueron caricias, May en el pecho de Ash mientras que esta en su espalda.

Cuando terminan, ambos estaban acostados, May encima de Ash, la cobija en el suelo y ambos sin la parte de arriba de sus pijamas, May, aun encima de Ash pregunta sin siquiera moverse y en un tono de voz apagado-Ash…¿Qué sucedió?

Realmente…no lo se…no se explicar lo que acaba de suceder…solo se que sucedió…-Ash voltea para ver el rostro de May, nuevamente las miradas se cruzan, esta vez…lo que hacen si es voluntario, sus labios vuelven a encontrarse y se juntan hasta que ambos caen dormidos.

**Espero les halla gustado este cap y que estén pendientes de el siguiente que lo escribirá Saory ;p hasta entonces…nos seguimos leyendo, cya :P**


	5. Confusion

¡¡¡ Hola !!!

De nuevo otra vez yo con el quinto capitulo de este fic, espero que este siendo de su agrado

**Only you**

-Esto se ha salido de control- pensó Ash al momento de voltear a ver a la chica que tenia a su lado

Era ya pasada de medianoche, quizás estaban a mitad de la madrugada. Se preguntaba que estaba haciendo en ese lugar y mas el por que de tener a aquella chica a un lado de el.

De pronto su mente comenzó a navegar en lo ocurrido anteriormente, se había dado cuenta que era lo que había sucedido.

Había estado vagando por el parque de Ciudad Viridian sin rumbo exacto hasta que cayo inconsciente, después lo único que recordaba era haber despertado en aquella habitación netamente femenina. Quiso recordar mas, pero su mente no le daba para mas, quería explicarse el por que el de estar durmiendo junto aquella chica castaña.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- murmuro para si

-Nada, Ash tranquilízate, no paso nada mas que caricias solo eso, bueno si a eso te refieres con tu pregunta-

Ash soltó un suspiro de alivio, volteo a verse a si, traía puesta el pantalón de su pijama no había seña de que había intentado arrancarlo de si pero su torso estaba desnudo. Entonces volteo a ver a la chica para estudiarla detenidamente con la mirada, al igual que el, el pantalón del pijama de la chica estaba en su lugar, y solo un diminuto top cubría lo necesario.

-Pero y esto? – pregunto exaltado

-Ash, y por que te preocupa tanto lo que suceda?- pregunto la chica cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas coqueto, acercándose amenazantemente hacia el

-¿Cómo que por que me importa?- exclamo Ash

-Pues…-se detuvo mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico-digo tu haz soñado conmigo, yo he soñado contigo, por que no habría de hacer el sueño una realidad-

-May que te pasa- grito Ash

May estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña, Ash la desconocía en toda esa semana jamás se había comportado de esa manera.

-Nada Ash, es solo que…-suspiro- perdón por mi actitud…-callo por unos segundos- es solo que tu me gustas, Ash, me gustas mucho, no sabes todo el tiempo que había estado esperando para conocerte, todas aquellas noches soñando contigo he pasado mucho tiempo así…hasta que por fin mis padres decidieron mandarme aquí a Kanto y te encontré a ti…el chico de mis sueños-

-Lo siento, May…te agradezco lo que haz hecho por mi pero disculpa esto no esta bien, creo que será mejor que me vaya-

-Pero Ash- grito la chica al ver que este se paraba de la cama y se dirigía hacia a la puerta para así salir de aquella habitación.

Salio corriendo sin hacer caso omiso a los gritos de aquella chica que por algunas horas había sido su acompañante de sueño. Salio de la casa.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, estaba totalmente arrepentido, no se explicaba como un beso había pasado a las caricias pero que tal si esas caricias…se detuvo en su pensamiento no quiso pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido si aquello sobrepasa a un juego de caricias.

-Como pude!- se grito a si mismo- Soy un tonto-

Ash siguió su camino ya era de madrugada. Aun con su pijama puesto vagaba por las calles del centro de ciudad Viridian. No podía llegar a su casa. Camino hasta que su cuerpo le pidió descanso. La lluvia caía ferozmente el cielo lucia totalmente oscuro. Se detuvo a reposar unos minutos. Tendría que dirigirse a un lugar no podría estar ahí lo poco que quedaba de madrugada, además al día siguiente comenzaban de nuevos las clases en el Instituto.

-Ire con Brock- murmuro para el mismo

En ese momento mas que nunca necesitaba de la ayuda de su mejor amigo, quizás el podría aconsejarle algo, estaba demasiado confundido. Camino por otro rato hasta detenerse en un gran edificio de apartamentos. Subió por el ascensor hasta llegar al número del hogar de Brock. 504 era el número dibujado sobre la puerta de madera de aquel apartamento. Comenzó a tocar con ligera suavidad sin recibir respuesta.

-Brock!- grito

-¿Quién es?- contesto una voz adormilada

-Ash-

-Voy-

Brock se dirigió a paso lento hacia la puerta principal de su hogar para abrirle paso a su amigo. Estaba sorprendido por la repentina visita nocturna de Ash.

-¿Qué pasa Ash? Por que estas aquí tan tarde- pregunto Brock al momento de abrir la puerta

-Brock es que yo…estoy confundido- dijo mientras entraba al lugar y se soltaba en llanto

-¿Pero que paso?- pregunto su amigo ya un poco mas despierto cerrando la puerta tras el

-Lo que pasa…es que no se lo que quiero estoy demasiado confundido-grito

-Ash tranquilízate y por favor explícame lo que te pasa-

-Es May, Brock!-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Es que la bese…-

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo? A ti te gusta o ¿no?-

-Se trata de eso…ahora no lo soy estoy tan confundido…- dijo alterado

-¿Pero por que? No te estoy entiendo Ash-

-Es que ayer en el festival…-su rostro comenzó a tomar un gesto mas calmado que al estar hablando de May- Misty y yo nos quedamos mucho tiempo solos, esperándolos a ustedes, se veía tan hermosa…y no se por que solo se que seguí mis impulsos y la bese…la primera vez que beso a alguien y ese alguien es Misty ¡mi mejor amiga!-

-Ash como pudiste- le reclamo su amigo

-No lo se Brock, lo se, se que soy un tonto, solo me deje llevar, no se que siento en este momento estoy demasiado confundido, ayer con Misty no sentí lo mismo que hoy con May son cosas muy diferentes…vengo de casa de May y no se por que pero si eso era lo que quería no se por que ahora huyo de eso…además Misty me confeso algo que May no-

-¿Qué fue?-

-Misty me dijo que me ama, mientras May me dijo solo que le gusto-

-Lo siento Ash, pero en esto no puedo ayudarte, eso es algo que tu tienes que decidir por ti solo aun así de todos modos lo que tu decidas yo lo respetare

-Muchas gracias…gracias por escucharme-

-De nada…ahora si quieres ir a dormir, como ya sabes en mi habitación hay literas puedes dormir en la de arriba y por los uniformes de mañana todavía tengo el tuyo de aquella vez que lo olvidaste después de tu entrenamiento-

-Brock, te lo vuelvo a agradecer-

-No hay de que-

---------------------------

-Misty, Mist, despierta- una joven de cabellos dorados hacia mover a su hermana mas pequeña de un lado a otra tratándola de despertar

-Ya Daisy, déjame dormir, por favor, no me siento bien-

-Señorita Waterflower! Levántese en este instante- grito Daisy en tono de autoridad

-De verdad Daisy, no me siento bien-

-Misty por favor! Tu despertador ha estado sonando desde hace medio hora, tienes que ir a la escuela, mira la hora que es faltan 15 minutos para que entres al Instituto!-

-Daisy de verdad, no me siento bien- volvió a replicar la pelirroja

Esta vez Daisy miro a Misty, en realidad lucia muy pálida, su rostro tenia un color muy claro al igual que sus labios, sus ojos lucían con aspecto rojizo, como si anteriormente hubiese estado llorando.

-Oh Mist de verdad te ves mal- Daisy se acerco lentamente hacia su hermana menor para colocar su mano derecha sobre su frente-Mist estas ardiendo en fiebre!- grito preocupada

-Lo ves Daisy-

-De acuerdo, no iras al Instituto el día de hoy, llamare para avisarle al director, también llamare a un medico para que venga a verte en realidad estas muy mal y ayer no estabas así-

-Descuida Daisy, con una siesta y un te, se me pasara-

-Como dices eso jovencita- dijo Daisy tratando de asumir su papel de hermana mayor- duérmete mientras llega el doctor, yo te avisare cuando lo haga-

-Esta bien- Misty sonrió tras las ordenes recientes de su hermana mayor, a ella le hacia feliz que sus hermanas se preocuparan por ella.

Daisy salio apresurada de la habitación de Misty para así hacer sus llamadas pendientes al Instituto y al Doctor de las hermanas Waterflower. Misty se quedo reposando en su habitación abrazando un Starmie de felpa que le recordó a alguien.

-Ash- susurro mientras su mente se perdía en pensamientos de su amado

_-Misty!- _

_-Ahhh- grito una chica_

_-Calma Mist, soy yo-_

_-Ash me asustaste-_

_-Ya lo veo- el chico comenzó a reír_

_Ash había tomado a Misty por sorpresa. Aquel día la había citado en el parque de Ciudad Viridian para dar su ya tradicional paseo de los sábados._

_-Mist, este día será diferente a los otros sábados-_

_-¿Por que Ash?-pregunto ansiosa_

_-Oh no te lo diré hasta que lleguemos al lugar-_

_-¿Como?-_

_-Si esta vez no nos quedaremos aquí-_

_-Que-_

_-Solo sígueme-_

_Ash y Misty caminaron juntos un rato considerable hasta que el paro en un lugar a descansar._

_-Bien, Mist, tendrás que ponerte esto o si no arruinaras la sorpresa- dijo mientras sacaba de su de los bolsillos de su pantalón un pañuelo-Lo recuerdas?-_

_-Si-_

_-Pues ahora tendrás que usarlo-rió_

_-Oh Ash a donde me llevas- _

_-Ya veras- le decía mientras le acomodaba el pañuelo de tal manera que no pudiera ver nada_

_-Listo- asintió satisfactoriamente_

_Ash y Misty siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar con mucha gente y demasiado ruido._

_-Bien Mist, ya llegamos- dijo mientras quitaba el pañuelo de sus ojos_

_-Oh Ash…un parque de diversiones- al momento de decir esto Misty tomo a Ash de la mano y entro corriendo al lugar._

_Ash sabia que Misty adoraba los parques de diversiones, razón por la que quiso llevarla a ese lugar aquel día. Iban y venían de un lugar a otro, recorriendo cada uno de los juegos presentes en el lugar. Ash miraba a Misty de una manera extraña, se sentía tan feliz de compartir aquel momento con ella. Por su cabeza pasaron sentimientos de amor hacia ella._

_-Eso no puede ser- se dijo a el mismo mientras Misty observaba un espectáculo de pokemons de agua- pero es que es tan hermosa, soy tan feliz cuando estoy con ella, todo el mundo exterior ajeno a ella, se me olvida…pero no eso no puedo ser-_

_-Ash ¿Decías algo?- pregunto Misty mientras se acercaba a el_

_-Eh…no- dijo nervioso_

_-Seguro-_

_-Si- sonrió tímidamente- que te parece si gano ese Starmie de felpa para ti- dijo Ash señalando un puesto de juegos de suerte con un gran estante de hermosos muñecos de felpa_

_-Por favor, Ash, es el premio mayor, no lo podrás ganar-_

_-Ya veras- caminaron algunos pasos para acercarse al puesto- señor déme dos oportunidades- dijo Ash mientras extendía el dinero_

_-Ash no podrás-_

_-Eso es lo que crees- después de varios intentos fallidos Ash pudo conseguir el tan esperado premio_

_-Tome joven usted se lo gano, será un buen regalo para su linda novia- dijo el encargado de dar los premios del juego_

_-¿¡Novia!?- exclamo sonrojado_

_-Si, joven la jovencita pelirroja que lo acompaña- dijo el hombre mientras sonreía volteando a ver gentilmente a Misty_

_-Yo novia de Ash…- dijo sonrojada_

_-Bueno muchas gracias por participar y que se sigan divirtiendo-_

_-G-Gracias- dijo Ash nervioso mientras tomaba el Starmie de felpa entre sus manos_

_-Que broma- dijo Misty tratando de hallar gracioso el comentario del hombre_

_-Si ya lo se- dijo mientras esquivaba la mirada de Misty- Toma Mist, esto…esto es para ti-_

_-Para mí…-_

_-Si, Mist ¿no lo quieres?_

_-Si, claro- Misty tomo el Starmie entre sus manos se acerco a Ash lentamente y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla-Gracias- susurro Misty a Ash, situación que lo puso nervioso_

_-De nada- y solo cerro los ojos_

-Ash!- grito un chico moreno

-Eh que paso-

-No nada solo que se va a ser tarde y no llegaremos a tiempo al Instituto-

-Oh lo siento…es que estaba recordando mi ultima salida con Misty-

-Ya veo- dijo mientras tomaba su mochila- será mejor que me cuentes en el camino-

-De acuerdo- dijo Ash saliendo tras Brock de la casa

-Y ahora si que paso. ¿Haz pensado en algo?-

-Aun no sigo tan confundido…aunque te confesare que solo he pensado en Misty-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Ni lo digas, Brock, eso no puedo ser ella es mi mejor amiga! O sea no puedo estar enamorado de ella

-Y que con que sea tu mejor amiga Ash, eso no es ningún impedimento-

-Brock tú no lo entiendes-

-De acuerdo Ash, ya no diré más-

La siguiente parte del camino fue silenciosa. Solo se limitaban a decir pequeños comentarios en aquel triste día de otoño. Después de varios minutos por fin llegaron al Instituto.

-Bueno Ash, nos vemos en el receso-

-Esta bien, nos vemos-

Ash y Brock caminaron por diferentes rumbos dirigiéndose a su respectiva aula de clases.

Al momento que Ash entro a su primera clase, Algebra, sonó la campana. La clase la compartía con Misty y Gary. Como siempre camino hasta las lugares de atrás, los favoritos de el y de ella. Se sentó y volteo a ver a su alrededor buscando con la mirada ala chica pelirroja sin hallar nada.

-Muy buenos días jóvenes- un hombre de aspecto mayor y cabello canoso entro en el salón

-Buenos días, profesor- contestaron todos los alumnos al unísono

-Bien jóvenes antes de comenzar la clase debo informarles que el director me comento que hoy su compañera, la señorita Waterflower no podrá asistir a clases debido a causas de salud…bueno ahora si jóvenes comencemos la clase de día de hoy-

El día había pasado, las clases avanzaban pero Ash sentía un gran peso sobre el, aquel día esquivo a todos, se sentía impotente el hecho de que Misty no asistiera a la escuela le preocupaba quizás ella estaba enferma por su culpa. May trato varias veces de hablar con el pero el simplemente le sacaba la vuelta no sabia en que situación estaba, no comprendía sus sentimientos, el pensar que pudiera estar enamorado de su mejor amiga lo aterraba, aunque en realidad no tendría ningún motivo para sentirse así.

Aquel día lo paso aislado de los demás, sin saber nada de nadie, sumergido en sus pensamientos tratando de comprender que lo que había sido tan maravilloso la semana pasada en ese momento se había convertido en un cruel tormento de confusiones. Su mejor amiga enamorada de el y por otro lado la chica con la que tanto había estado soñando por fin había confesado también sus sentimientos.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido con May, apenas la conocía, mientras a Misty la conocía de toda la vida y a juzgar de lo que había pasado aquel sábado, ella tenia que saber sobre sus sentimientos y lo que había pasado el domingo. Fue entonces que decidió que terminando las clases iría a su casa a visitarla, ver como se encontraba de salud y si encontraba conveniente confesarle de una vez por todas lo sucedido.

---------------------

-Misty tienes visitas- dijo Violeta abriendo lentamente la puerta de la habitación de su hermana menor

-¡Quien!-

-Nosotros, Mist- sonrió una chica de cabello oscuro en compañía de otra de cabellos azules atrás de estas un chico castaño verdaderamente apuesto los tres lucían uniformados

-Hola Hikari, Gary, Duplica- sonrió Misty mientras se sentaba en su cama

-Hola Mist, solo veníamos a visitarte pero Hikari insistió en que te pasemos la tarea- frunció el ceño Duplica

-Si esta bien, Duplica- sonrió Misty tras notar el gesto de su peliazul amiga

-Hola Misty- dijo Gary sonando frió

-Hola Gary- contesto dulcemente

_-Esa mirada, esa sonrisa, debo decírselo- pensó_ Gary

-Y Richie?- pregunto Misty denotando interés

-Lo siento Mist, el no pudo venir, se iba a ocupar con sus padres, me pidió que los disculparas y te mando muchos saludos-

-Gracias- sonrió

-Y bien Mist, cuéntanos que sucedió el sábado con Ash- pregunto Duplica interesada

-No quiero sonar grosera, Duplica, pero prefiero no hablar de eso-

-De acuerdo- sonrió Duplica

La tarde siguió avanzando mientras hablaban de temas triviales, sin verdadera importancia, ellos sabían los sentimientos de Misty para con Ash, por lo que decidieron ya no tocar mas ese tema por que sabían que podrían hacer sentir mal a Misty involuntariamente. Intercambiaron diversos puntos de vista solamente acerca de May, pero sin resaltar su relación con Ash. Cuando se acercaba la hora de partir Gary les pidió a Duplica e Hikari que los dejaran solos. Hikari y duplica se despidieron de Misty mientras le avisaban a Gary que lo estarían esperando abajo en compañía de las hermanas de Misty

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Gary?- pregunto Misty intrigada

-Es que necesito hablar contigo, Mist-

-Tú dirás-

-Misty…yo te quiero, te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero se que tus sentimientos son para otra persona…aun así déjame decirte que yo respeto eso, pero siento que ese cretino no te merece…-

-Gary…-interrumpió

-Lo siento, Mist, es solo lo que pienso, aun así yo te esperare por si algún día, decidieras olvidarte de el, y no se quizás quisieras darme una oportunidad, te aseguro que yo no te haría sufrir-

-Gary no se que decirte…-suspiro

-Descuida, no tienes que decirme nada- Gary se inclino para besar a Misty en la mejilla cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara- Hasta luego, espero que mañana si puedas asistir a la escuela-

-Eso espero…Nos vemos-

Gary salio de la habitación dejando a Misty sola en ella. Aquel día se había convertido en una avalancha de sensaciones sin saber que eso aun no acabaría ahí.

Habían pasado algunas de horas después de que Hikari, Duplica y Gary dejaron la casa. Misty lucia confundida pero aun así ella si tenia claro sus sentimientos, sabia que su corazón solo podría pertenecer a Ash. En aquel momento comenzó a oír que tocaban a la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante- contesto sin poner mínima atención en la persona que entraba a su habitación pensando en que seria cualquiera de sus hermanas llevándole la merienda

-Hola- dijo una voz masculina

-Ash- susurro quedándose helada tras oír la voz de el

-Si, Mist, vine a visitarte, para ver como te encuentras-

-Supongo que bien-

-Ya lo veo…aunque también vine hablar contigo acerca de…-

-Olvídalo Ash- interrumpió Misty

-No, Misty, por favor déjame hablar, sucedió algo, y tienes que saber…-

-Esta bien, Ash, que paso-

Misty estaba temblando presentía que Ash le confesaría algo que quizás la destrozaría en aquel momento se sentó sobre su cama, Ash también hizo lo mismo. Cerró los ojos y empezó a oír las palabras de Ash narrándole lo ocurrido el día después del festival. Noto como Ash intentaba ordenar las palabras para no hacerle tanto daño, mientras seguía temblando. Comenzó a oír…

-Nos besamos en silencio, la habitación estaba sin luz…-

Por un lado a Misty le hacia gracia la manera de contar de Ash lo sucedido. Tratando de aparentar que no tuviera ninguna importancia, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier tema.

-Mist, y muy a pesar de lo que paso desearía pedirte que sigamos siendo amigos-

Palabras que terminaron por hacer llorar a Misty, desgarrándola por completo aquellas palabras que no quería escuchar.

-Pero Ash yo te amo…-dijo Misty haciéndole recordar a Ash lo que ella sentía por el

Aquella noche se había jurado que jamás volvería a llorar, había roto el juramento en aquel momento.

_- Es solo que tu me gustas, Ash, me gustas mucho, no sabes todo el tiempo que había estado esperando para conocerte, todas aquellas noches soñando contigo he pasado mucho tiempo así…hasta que por fin mis padres decidieron mandarme aquí a Kanto y te encontré a ti…el chico de mis sueños- _

Ash comenzó a recordar las palabras de May, tras oír otra vez la confesión de Misty. Aquello había empeorado todo, miraba a Misty estaba totalmente destrozando llorando como jamás la había visto llorar. Había una diferencia entre los sentimientos de May y Misty, pero el aun no sabia cual era.

-Calma, Misty por favor-

-Lo siento Ash…yo también tengo que confesarte algo- dijo mientras dejaba caer las ultimas lagrimas para así llenarse de seguridad

-¿Qué sucedió Misty?- pregunto Ash intrigado

-Gary me confeso que me quiere…-dijo Misty nerviosa

-¡Que!- grito sorprendido

En aquel momento Ash sintió toda una avalancha de emociones recorriendo su interior. Algo que creía haber dejado atrás volvía a el. Celos.

---------------------

Perdón por la tardanza pero es que estado un poco ocupada entra las inscripciones de la escuela y el trabajo y uno que otro problema que han tenido mis amigos y yo pues no había tenido mucho tiempo pero lo importante es que aquí esta este capitulo completo hablando de actualizaciones también ya actualice mi primer fic Del Corazón, que ha recibido buenos comentarios, espero que si tienen oportunidad lo lean…

Como ven el rumbo que toma el fic…me encanta la Misty que a aparecido en estos capítulos, no se por que pero el carácter que esta mostrando en el fic es muy parecido al mió jeje pero es hora que saque su verdadero yo jeje…aun así no se preocupen recuerden que esto es un AAML…solo pokeshipping, todo es parte de la historia, pero mejor ya no les digo nada mas

Bueno me voy…el próximo capitulo esta a cargo de Animem4ker…nos veremos en el 7 capitulo? No lo se jeje todo depende de el…si es así nos seguimos leyendo…

Espero que dejen sus reviews…gracias!!...

Se despide:

Lyz


	6. Furia desatada

**Cap numero 6, espero les guste, sin más preámbulos…aquí se los dejo ;P**

**Furia desatada**

El silencio reino en el cuarto de Misty después de que esta menciono que Gary la quería, Misty no sabe porque después de lo que Ash le había dicho, de que prefería seguir siendo su amigo…pero en ese momento Misty sintió como su cobertor era jalado por el puño de Ash que se cerraba, una extraña mirada, una que ella jamás había visto en el rostro de Ash, Misty se quedo fría y sobre todo muy asustada al ver esa expresión en la mirada de Ash, este no dijo nada, se levanto y salio corriendo de la habitación y de la casa de Misty dejándola sola, totalmente confundida y asustada.

Estaba anocheciendo, y a diferencia de la noche anterior el cielo estaba completamente despejado, se empezaba a ver la luna apareciendo en el cielo mientras el sol se ocultaba, no sabia porque pero estaba furioso, Ash necesitaba despejar su mente así que se encamina al parque.

¿Qué me pasa?-se preguntaba Ash mientras caminaba por le parque-¿Por qué…porque me siento así?-Ash siempre había sido un chico distraído, completamente despreocupado, sin muchas preocupaciones más que sus estudios, con una gran cantidad de amigos, bastante sociable…pero desde que tiene memoria…no sabe el porque…el que se le mencione el nombre de Gary o el hablar con el siempre lo molestaba.

Ash encuentra un árbol que le parece bastante cómodo, se sienta bajo este y se pone a pensar-no entiendo…no debería sentirme así…le…le dije a Misty que es mejor que sigamos siendo amigos…¿porque me siento así?-Ash se recuesta al árbol, estaba mucho más calmado ahora, una suave brisa empezaba a soplar, Ash cierra sus ojos para sentir el viento, era una muy hermosa noche y lo que se oía era el susurro del viento y el sonido echo por varios pokémones, era bastante relajante.

Ash abre los ojos, el cielo nocturno nunca se había visto tan iluminado para el, la expresión en su rostro ya no era de furia, ahora era serena y calmada, el estar ese rato bajo el cielo nocturno y oyendo la canción que asían los pokémones nocturnos relajo a Ash e hizo que se olvidara de Gary por un momento.

Realmente…¿realmente estoy siendo honesto con migo mismo? ¿Realmente quiero que Misty y yo seamos realmente amigos…?-aquel clima hacia que Ash pensara más claramente, se empezó a plantearse muchas preguntas que aparecieron en su cabeza el día anterior y empezó a buscarle respuestas.

Eh estado soñando tanto tiempo con May…y ahora que se me aparece…¿que significara eso…?-Ash cierra los ojos y se pone a meditar-un aviso…o una advertencia-si ahí algo que el aprendió de la familia de Gary, del Profesor Oak, es que todo en ese mundo era posible, ahí Pokémones capases de todo, desde soportar las condiciones más extremas, hasta capases de distorsionar el espacio y el tiempo, ahí Pokémones bueno por naturaleza que incluso darían sus vidas por sus entrenadores, hasta Pokémones siniestros que atacan a personas y Pokémones en sus sueños

Suena ilógico…pero…¿si algún pokémon a echo que ella apareciera en mis sueños…?-era una idea totalmente loca para Ash y una que el jamás se había planteado debido a lo despreocupado que el es, pero y si era así…el que ella fuese "la chica en sus sueños" no significa que ella fuera la persona con la que estuviera destinado a pasar el resto de su vida.

Ash abre sus ojos y vuelve a ver el cielo estrellado-es una locura…¿pero que tal si es cierto…si algún pokémon Psiquico a querido decirme algo acerca de May?, y en tal caso…¿con que motivo?-Ash estaba abierto a toda posibilidad, cualquier cosa que pudiese responder a sus preguntas, después de oir lo de Gary…estaba abierto a todo, por incoherente que fuese, ni siquiera Ash creía la forma en la que estaba pensando, analizando las cosas, le costaba creer eso a el mismo.

Ash suspira, se recuestas nuevamente y se dice-nunca creí que regresar a clases causaría tanta confusión para mi-la expresión en el rostro de de Ash cambia a una de tristeza y casi en susurro dice- y tanto sufrimiento para…para…para Misty…y-Ash no sabia ya como llamar a Misty, le había dicho que deseaba seguir siendo su amigo, pero ahora…ahora que estaba pensando más claramente…más maduramente…no sabia si en realidad deseaba seguir siendo su amigo…o deseaba ser más que eso.

Suspira nuevamente y vuelve a ver el suelo-ya no se que pensar…-Ash se levanta, y mira hacia el frente, al hacerlo su expresión cambia nuevamente a una molesta, muy cerca de donde el estaba sentado, Gary empezaba a pasar por ahí, a diferencia de Ash, Gary ya no traía el uniforme del instituto, simplemente vestía un atuendo informal, camisa violeta una chaqueta negra y pantalones de color azul, Ash empieza a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Gary para evitar que este lo viera, lo ultimo que deseaba era hablar con el después de el agradable momento que había pasado en el parque.

¡Hey, Ash!-Ash escucha la voz de Gary llamándolo, lo curioso es que se oía muy cerca suyo, cuando se voltea para ver a Gary, Ash es derribado por un golpe de Gary, partiéndole el labio inferior a Ash

Eso…es por hacer llorar a Misty-dice Gary de forma amenazante a Ash mientras este se limpiaba el labio-sabes…te agradezco mucho que me hallas golpeado Gary…-dice Ash mientras se levantaba lentamente-¿en serio? ¿Porque, acaso te gusta que te golpeen?-comenta de forma sarcástica y a la vez molesto Gary

No…porque me diste varios motivos para hacer ¡ESTO!-Ash se termina levantar rápidamente y golpea a Gary en el estomago y luego le devuelve el favor derribándolo y rompiéndole su labio inferior.

Uno, gracias a ti…ya se porque me hierve la sangre cada vez que estas cerca, no eres más que un engreído-comenta Ash mientras se aflojaba la corbata-Dos, había tenido una noche bastante calmada después de recibir una noticia que no me gusto para nada…había sido calmada hasta que te apareciste-con esto Ash se termina de quitar su corbata y la arroja-por ultimo y tocando a Misty…Aléjate de ella-termina de decir Ash en forma cortante y amenazante al tiempo que se ponía en guardia…ya era bastante obvio lo que esta apunto de pasar.

Que me aleje de ella…-comenta Gary al tiempo que se levanta sin dirigirle la mirada a Ash-ella a estado enamorada tuyo desde que tiene memoria y tu jamás en la vida te has dado cuenta…sino hasta después que le hiciste un daño terrible-Gary se quita la chaqueta y la arroja-y ahora me dices que me aleje de ella…¿cuando tu ni siquiera eres capaz de darte cuenta de sus sentimientos para contigo…?-Gary le dirige una mirada fría a Ash, era la misma que este le dirigía a Gary-estas ¡Completamente loco!-Gary se lanza a Ash para terminar lo que ya se había empezado.

Los primeros golpes da cada uno son bloqueados por el otro, Gary logra golpear en el rostro a Ash, de ahí, lo golpea con rodillazos y puñetazos hasta que deja que caiga-no tienes idea de cuanto e sufrido…Amo a Misty, pero yo solo soy su amigo…y por desgracia…¡a quien ella ama es a ti!-con esto Gary intenta patear a Ash mientras estaba en el suelo, este detiene su patada y lo tunba mientras que el rápidamente se levanta aun sujetando el pie de Gary-no eres más que un resentido, no has escuchado el dicho, "si los amas déjalo ir" ¡deja que ella elija!-Ash es capaz de levantar a Gary y arrojarlo después de los golpes que este había recibido.

Gary queda sorprendido, no por el golpe que recibió, si no por lo que había dicho Ash, por lo menos así no hablaba el Ash que el conocía, este se levanta rápidamente e intenta golpear a Ash, Ash detiene el golpe y cabecea a Gary-¡tu crees que eres el único que ha sufrido, realmente crees que eres el único!-cuando Gary reacciona del cabezazo de Ash, ya tenia la rodilla de este en su estomago-¡¿que te parecería comenzar un nuevo año, que este comenzara como si fuera un sueño y apenas a la semana se convierta en un verdadero infierno?!

Ash sujeta a Gary por su camisa para levantarle el rostro y golpearlo, haciéndolo retroceder-en menos de una semana…en tan solo ¡TRES DIAS mi vida se fue al diablo!-Gary no cae tras los golpes de Ash, sigue retrocediendo-no tienes idea del trauma que e pasado, e echo cosas que me arrepiento de por vida de haberlas echo, me entero de que e estado ciego de alguien que me quería…no…que me ama desde que la conozco!-con esto ultimo Ash conecta otro golpe en el rostro de Gary haciendo que choque con un árbol.

Ash sujeta con ambas manos por la camisa a Gary y lo levanta, ambos jadeando, mientras que Ash tenia unas pocas heridas en su rostro, Gary esta ensangrentado, en incluso su camisa tenia sangre de las veces que termino tosiéndola gracias a los golpes de Ash, mientras Ash le dirigía una mirada fría a Gary, la de este para con Ash era de asombro jamás había visto a Ash actuar así.

Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora por si acaso no te quedo claro el mensaje…ALEJATE DE MISTY…sabes que ella no será feliz a tu lado…-con esto Ash suelta a Gary, cayendo este sentado y jadeando a los pies del árbol, mientras Ash se alejaba Gary pregunta aun jadeando-si sabes que solo será feliz a tu lado…¿porque la sigues rechazando?-Ash se detiene un momento, no da respuesta, solo cierra su puño y sigue caminando, recoge su corbata y se marcha del parque, aunque…después de haber tenido esa pelea con Gary…necesitaba hacer una ultima cosa.

Era casi media noche y Misty se despierta por un extraño presentimiento, baja a buscar algo de agua a la cocina, al parecer su presentimiento resulto ser cierto, en el momento que entra en la cocina, el teléfono en esta repica, Misty lo contesta rápidamente descolgándolo, pero no se lo lleva a su oído inmediatamente, lo hace para que sus hermanas no se despierten.

H…Hola…¿quien es?-pregunta Misty con una cos temblorosa

Creí que seria una de tus hermanas quien respondería…de haberlo sido…ya hubiera colgado-Misty no necesita más que oir aquella voz masculina inconfundible para su corazón, se oía algo cansada pero no se atreve a decir el nombre, revisa rápidamente y nota que ash no la llama desde su casa, la llama de desde un teléfono publico solo se limita a escuchar-Misty…lamento…lamento mucho lo que e echo…lo que he dicho…esta semana…comenzó como si fuera un sueño…y realmente…realmente se a convertido en todo lo opuesto a esto

Aun que no lo ve, es escucha un sonido que le indica que en el rostro de Ash a aparecido una sonrisa-dame tiempo…dame tiempo para aclarar mi mente…es todo lo que te pido…-con esto, Misty escucha el colgar del teléfono, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y cuelga…sabiendo que aun había esperanza…

**Que les puede decir…solo me queda decirles que esperen el cap 7 de parte de Saory, nos veremos en el cap 8…hasta entonces…cya :D**


	7. Promesas

¡Hola!

Bueno aquí estoy de regreso con el séptimo capitulo de este fic, Only you, perdón por haber prolongado tanto la espera de este capitulo, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo y las ideas no me llegaban a la cabeza…bueno los dejo con el capitulo…

**Only You**

**Promesas**

Tormentosa. Era así como calificaba la primera semana de clases, que gracias a Dios ya había acabado. Ahora se encontraban en la mitad de la segunda semana de clases, se había ausentado los primeros dos días de esta debido a que se encontraba enferma. Era mitad de semana cuando por fin volvió acudir al Instituto.

En ese momento veía las cosas mas claramente después de todo lo sucedido en aquella primera semana de clases, veía por fin una oportunidad de volver a sonreír, la oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona que desde hacia tanto tiempo había amado.

En el momento mas oscuro de la noche es cuando esta a punto de amanecer. Después de todo el dolor sufrido veía un poco de esperanza después de haber recibido esa llamada que le devolvió todas las esperanzas y su bella sonrisa a su hermoso rostro.

Camino lentamente por los pasillos del Instituto hasta dirigirse a su salón de clases, en donde daría comienzo en unos minutos mas la primera clase, Biología, su materia favorita, se sentó como de costumbre en uno de los lugares de enfrente mientras le pedía a uno de sus compañeros los apuntes de los últimos dos días para ponerse al corriente en las clases. Pasaron algunos minutos cuando un chico alto de cabello negro cruzo la puerta del salón para ocupar el lugar que había junto a ella. Misty estaba tan concentrada en sus libros que no se dio cuenta que era llamado por el chico de a lado.

-Mist…ei Mist- dijo el chico tratando de hacer volver a la realidad a su compañera

-Ahhh que paso?- se incorporo confundida

-Nada, Mist, nada solo me acercaba a saludarte- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-Hola Ash…Oh disculpa, es que estaba muy concentrada ordenando mis apuntes-

-Si ya veo- soltó una ligera risa- Y dime ¿Cómo haz estado?-

-Pues bien…bueno si te refieres a mi estado de salud, ya estoy mejor-

-Oh me alegra…-esquivo la mirada de Misty por unos segundos- Y… de lo otro?- pregunto Ash tratando de hacerse el desentendido refiriéndose a la llamada del lunes

-Creo que bien…solo que un poco confundida- agacho la mirada

-¿Confundida?- pregunto siendo interrumpido por la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases

-Si Ash…-contesto sin ver a Ash a los ojos

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto mientras se instalaba en su banco, mientras en su mente suplicaba que el profesor de aquella materia llegara lo suficientemente tarde para así poder hablar bien con Misty, necesitaba saber que le sucedía.

-Es por…por ti…es que yo no se lo que sientas por mi…y por Gary…-murmuro tan despacio que pensó que tal vez Ash no la escucharía

-Por Gary!- grito enojado

-Si Ash es por el…y sabes algo creo que sabes lo que el siente por mi…y antes de que me preguntes que como lo se…creo que la marcas en su cara de tu golpes son suficiente prueba para saberlo- respondió molesta

-Es que acaso te molesta que te haya defendido de ese tipo- volvió a gritar

-Ash entiéndelo yo necesito de tu ayuda, ni que me defiendas de nadie y menos de una persona que solamente me quiere ver feliz y que además…me ama…-

-¿Te ama?- pregunto sarcástico-Y tu que tan segura estas de eso-

-Lo estoy por que el me lo dijo, además de que me lo ha demostrado- contesto aumentando su furia

-Por favor Misty… ¿Cómo te lo ha demostrado?-

-Permitiéndome intentar ser feliz con la persona a la que yo amo…así como yo voy a dejarte que seas feliz con la persona a la que tu amas…a May, ya lo entendí todo- dijo Misty mientras una lagrima comenzaba a descender sobre su rostro

El profesor se encontraba en la puerta del salón dispuesto a entrar para comenzar la clase después de algunos minutos de retraso, cuando Misty decidida tomo su mochila y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta para así salir del aula.

-Señorita Waterflower a donde se dirige- exclamo el profesor sin obtener respuesta

Después de la breve discusión con Ash, Misty había perdido el control de si misma y pasando de un estado de total molestia termino entre lágrimas

-Misty ¿A dónde vas?- salio Ash tras ella

-Sr. Ketchum- grito el profesor sin volver a obtener respuesta

El profesor comenzó la clase esperando con los alumnos regresaran antes de que esta acabara, trato de entender lo sucedido.

-Misty por favor- detuvo Ash a la pelirroja

-Por favor déjame Ash te lo suplico- dijo llorando

-Misty…- dijo mientras veía como se alejaba de el subiendo las escaleras, el lugar donde por primera vez hablo con May, decidió seguirla.

Camino lo mas rápido que pudo, ella ya iba lo suficientemente alejada de el para que Ash la perdiera de vista, y eso fue lo que sucedió no se topo con Misty, sino con otra persona, otra persona cuya había un día imaginado era la dueña de sus sentimientos, pero ahora había algo que lo hacia dudar, se topo con May.

-Ash- susurro la chica

---------

-¿Por qué lloras, Misty?- oyó un susurro tras ella-¿Qué sucede Mist?

-No, no es nada Gary, descuida- dijo secándose las lagrimas que cubrían su rostro

Misty se hallaba en el patio del Instituto, sentada en una banca alrededor de una bella fuente, el lugar solía estar vació, a excepción de algunas parejas de alumnos que solían ir por lo bello del paisaje que propiciaba un perfecto momento romántico. En aquel momento solo estaba Misty, en compañía de Gary.

-Misty, a mi no me engañas…se que te sucede algo…confía en mi, dime lo que te sucede-

-Es…Ash- murmuro

-Ese patán…-en su rostro se asomaba en gesto de coraje

-Por favor Gary…no lo llames así-

-Es como no quieres que me exprese así de el, mira como te tiene ese estupido!-

-Gary!- grito Misty dejando su lugar

-Lo siento, Mist- dijo Gary mientras el semblante de su rostro se suavizaba

-Esta bien, Gary…solo te pido que por favor no te expreses así de el, tu no lo conoces realmente-

-Lo se, Misty…si tu lo amas es por algo, se que tu no entregarías tu corazón a cualquier persona…-suspiro- desearía que todo eso que sientes por el, lo sintieras por mi- esta ultima frase se convirtió casi en un susurro

-Gary…-

-Descuida, Mist, no tienes por que sentirte mal por mi, cuando uno ama realmente a alguien lo que mas desea para esa persona es su felicidad, hay veces que no importa que la felicidad de la persona amada este por encima de la tuya, por que cuando uno ama realmente acepta que por mas que ame a una persona, si su felicidad no esta a su lado, si no al lado de otra persona…-

-Gary, gracias por entenderme…a veces quisiera que Ash fuera como tu…-

-No te preocupes, Mist, estoy seguro que el se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos…y si no es así, aquí yo estaré esperándote- sonrió

Misty se acerco a Gary para abrazarlo y decirle que le daba las gracias por saberla entender, realmente en aquellos momentos necesitaba del apoyo de alguien.

---------

-Ash- susurro

-Mande- respondió frió al oír su nombre mencionado de los labios de aquella chica

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo en tono suplicante

-Yo…no creo que tenga algo que hablar contigo May…ahora si me disculpas estoy buscando a alguien- respondió sin siquiera voltear a ver a May mientras seguía caminando

-Ash…por favor- lo sujeto del brazo impidiendo que este avanzara

-May…déjame por favor- Ash trataba de zafarse de la mano de May, pero esta aplicaba toda su fuerza –May no te quiero lastimar…por favor-

-¿¡Que no me quieres lastimar¡?- grito de forma histérica- Si ya lo haz hecho- dijo May mientras una ligeras lagrimas descendían de su rostro

-May por favor entiéndeme…estoy confundido-

-Ash yo también lo estoy…estoy demasiado confundida, un dia me demuestras algo y al siguiente ni siquiera existo para ti…¿Qué sucede Ash?...Es Misty-

-No lo se, May por favor ahora déjame, solo te pido que me des tiempo-

-Tiempo ¿Para que?

-Para aclarar lo que siento…créeme cuando me siento listo y seguro de lo que sienta yo te buscare-

-Pero Ash…-

Ash había salido corriendo del lugar, haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas de May, lo que el realmente quería hacer era hablar con Misty, aclarar lo sucedido en la mañana, pero no la había podido encontrar. Ash sentía una gran pesadez sobre sus hombros, una confusión enorme ¿Quién era la dueña de sus sentimientos? ¿A quien amaba realmente? ¿Por qué había estado soñando con May? Esas eran las preguntas que resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza sin encontrarle respuesta a alguna de ellas. Pero entonces por que varias noches atrás había peleado con Gary debido a los excesivos celos que sentía al saber que Gary quería a Misty, y también por que después de esa pelea había marcado a Misty mientras en su mente navegaba la idea de estar con ella, había marcado pidiéndole lo mismo que ahora le pedía a May, tiempo.

Ash se dejo caer sobre el césped mientras recargaba su espalda en el tronco de un gigantesco árbol que tenia lugar en el patio del Instituto. Miraba al cielo con la esperanza de que un milagro sucediera, algo que hiciera aclarar sus sentimientos.

-Y dime Ash ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto un chico moreno

-Un poco mejor, ya casi no me duele mucho el golpe que me dio Gary en el rostro…-rió- de todas maneras supongo que el ha de sentirse mucho peor…hubieras visto Brock, como lo deje…bien merecido se lo tenia- soltó una carcajada

-Ash, esto no es una situación de risa…No haz pensado que dirá Misty respecto a esto…-

-No lo he pensado, pero no se…no me preocupa demasiado…ya hable con ella-

-¿Y que es lo vas hacer?-

-No lo se Brock…aun estoy muy confundido, no se por que reaccione así ante Gary, con tantos celos, tanta rabia al saber lo que el siente por Misty…pero por otra parte May…no se lo que siento por ella, por que ella habrá aparecido en mis sueños

-¿Y que es lo que sientes ahora?-

-Ganas de salir corriendo buscando a Misty y decirle que siento lo sucedido en la mañana-

-Y por que no lo haces- dijo entusiasta

-Tienes razón…creo que lo haré-

-Entonces, ve, corre y búscala…ella esta en el parque-

-Gracias, Brock-

Brock siempre tan oportuno como siempre sabia lo que realmente quería Ash, sabia que muy en el fondo a pesar de aquellos sueños, Ash realmente amaba a Misty, solo que había algo que el aun no se explicaba, algo que había hecho que May apareciera en sus sueños y luego así de la nada, la conoció.

Ash por fin después de tanto correr llego al parque, se interno en el decidido a buscar a Misty y hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas.

Camino hasta llegar a la mitad de este, donde se encontraba el lago artificial alrededor de este, bancas lo rodeaban, Ash comenzó a buscar con la mirada ya que sabia que ese era el lugar favorito de Misty, todas las bancas lucían vacías hasta que su mirada se quedo fija en la ultima de estas, una chica blanca pelirroja estaba en ella con un sonrisa en el rostro.

Ash comenzó a desvariar de repente pensó que la felicidad de Misty quizás se debía a su enojo con el. En ese momento camino decidido hacia ella para hablar de sus sentimientos.

-Misty-

-Ash- Misty levanto la vista, esta se encontraba observando su reflejo en el lago-¿Qué sucede?-

-Veo que ahora luces muy feliz…a pesar de lo que paso en la mañana-

-Si, así es Ash- sonrió dulcemente

-Y se podría saber el motivo- pregunto frió

-Claro que si- contesto dulcemente- Soy feliz por que te tengo, Ash, quizás no de la manera de la que realmente quisiera…pero hoy alguien me hizo darme cuenta de que cuando realmente amas a alguien lo primero que deseas incluso antes de tu felicidad es la suya y he entendido que si tu decides estar con alguien mas, debo aceptarlo y ser feliz por que tu eres feliz, tu la persona que amo y mientras sucede el tiempo que me pediste todo se convierte en promesas-

-Promesas que espero un día cumplir-

-Ash no te preocupes por mi…-

-Misty yo…no se que decirte-

-Nada ya no digas nada mas-

Ash no sabia como reaccionar ante la actitud de Misty realmente estaba sorprendido. Esto era algo que lo hacia confundirse mas, así que sin saber mas. Ash solo siguió sus impulsos y se acerco lentamente a Misty llevándola hacia el, rodeándola con sus brazos, se fue aproximando poco a poco hacia sus labios, recordando el primer beso, en aquel festival. Fue un beso corto y dulce. Misty le correspondió pacientemente hasta que ella se fue separando poco a poco de los labios de Ash, pensando en que quizás ese segundo beso era algo incorrecto.

-Misty…-

-Lo siento Ash, esto no esta bien, debo irme- dijo algo apresurada mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del parque

-Yo lo siento…discúlpame es que solo seguí mis impulsos…-

-Hasta Luego, Ash- contesto cortante Misty

Ella sabía que quizás ese beso era algo incorrecto, ya que al hacerlo no estaba respetando el tiempo que Ash le pidió, pero que mas daba, Misty al igual que Ash se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y lo beso, lo amaba y lo que realmente anhelaba era estar con el.

-------

El día había llegado a su fin. Aquel día había sido uno memorable, quizás tranquilo, pero ese día estuvo lleno de promesas, promesas que con esperanza ansia sean cumplidas. Se trataba de la persona que tanto amaba. Se trataba de Ash, aquel día terminaba con sus pensamientos en la esperanza de poder estar con la persona que desde siempre ha amado, que por fin su más hermoso sueño se volviera una realidad.

Aun así, a pesar de la esperanza que la inundaba, en ella había cierta incertidumbre que aun la hacia dudar acerca de los sentimientos de Ash, pues había alguien que había estado durante mucho tiempo antes de conocerla en los sueños de el, y el día que la conoció el pensó que era con ella con quien debía estar. Pero ahora Misty sabia a la perfección que aunque Ash se lo negara el estaba confundido y que el debía aclarar sus sentimientos antes de que sucediera cualquier cosa.

Misty se encontraba en su habitación, repasando lo ocurrido durante aquel día que terminaba con una esperanza, después de ver su cielo tan oscuro un rayo de sol comenzaba aparecer detrás de una gran nube oscura. Después de solamente varios minutos cayo en profundo sueño.

Después de algunas horas dormidas un ruido extraño en el fondo de su habitación hizo que despertara de sus sueños.

-Hay alguien ahí- exclamo

Misty no obtuvo respuesta y siguió oyendo aquellos extraños ruidos en el fondo de su habitación, sintió un poco de temor, pero después pensó que tal vez era alguno de sus pokemons salido de su pokebola, cosa que le hizo conciliar el sueño para volver a dormir. Mientras en su habitación alguien mas le hacia compañía.

--------

¡¡¡ HOLA !!!

¿Cómo están? Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar aquí estoy con el séptimo capitulo de este fic, el que comparto con mi amigo Animemak4r, el siguiente capitulo le corresponde a el y quizás sea el final, quizás no, eso depende de el, pero por lo que yo creo no estamos muy lejos de el (

Por cierto…les pido disculpas por la tardanza pero es que ahora entre la escuela y el trabajo ya no tengo tiempo de nada, eso no significa que no actualizare mis historias es solo que ténganme paciencia mas vale tarde que nunca y tarde pero seguro ;)

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo…me despido…hasta el 9 capitulo…eso espero…

Cuídense…

By: Lyz


	8. Despertando de un sueño

**Rapido e indoloro ;P aquí esta el siguiente cap XD**

**Despertando de un Sueño.**

Misty se despierta súbitamente al oir a alguien saludándola, busca en la oscuridad de su cuarto, frente a la puerta de su cuarto una sombra oscura, parecía la silueta de una mujer esbelta con brazos delgados, vistiendo una larga gabardina y de cabello corto.

¡¿Quien eres?!-pregunta Misty asustada al darse cuenta que no se trate de ninguna de sus hermanas-tranquila, no te haré daño…-responde aquella mujer con un tono de voz sereno, calmado y muy amigable, aun que había algo curioso…su voz resonaba dentro de la cabeza de Misty y no en sus oídos, Misty se calma un momento para concentrase mejor en aquella silueta oscura, Misty se queda observándola un momento hasta que se da cuenta de lo que era…no era una mujer, era un Pokémon, un Gardevoir-pero si eres…-¿un Gardevoir?-pregunta la sombra, la cual había desparecido súbitamente, y el eco parecía venir ahora del lado derecho de Misty cuando Misty voltea la Gardevoir estaba ahí, parada al lado de su cama mostrándole una sonrisa

¿Como te encuentras Misty?, tiempo sin verte-pregunta Gardevoir al tiempo que se sentada en la horilla de la cama de Misty, esta se hace una lado aun un poco asustada y confundida y escudándose con el peluche de Starmie-se que estas asustada, no tienes nada que temer, si quisiera hacerte daño…¿no crees que ya te hubiera atacado?, además…¿no puedo creer que no me recuerdes?-termina preguntado Gardevoir mostrando una expresión de sorpresa-¿debe…debería acordarme tuyo…?-pregunta Misty en un tono de voz que es casi un susurro y aun confundida, Gardevoir suelta una risita y dice-el nombre Rose…¿te dice algo?-¿Rose?-se dice Misty confundida y empieza a hacer memoria-Rose..Rose…-se sigue diciendo Misty hasta que su expresión cambia a una de asombro-Rose…¡ROSE REALMENTE ERES TU!-grita Misty soltando su peluche y lanzándose a abrazar Gardevoir quien la recibe muy alegremente.

Rose era una pequeña Ralts que había encontrado Misty cuando era una niña, estaba mal herida y Misty se encargo de curarla, se volvieron muy buenas amigas, y Misty se encargo de cuidarla hasta que esta sano por completo y tuvo que dejarla en libertad por orden de sus hermanas debido a que Misty aun era muy pequeña como para poder tener un Pokémon.

¡No puedo creer que seas tu Rose, no puedo creerlo!-exclama Misty sujetando los delgados brazos de su amiga Rose, esta le sonríe y le dice de forma muy dulce-es bueno volver a verte sonreír, veo que no has cambiado en nada-la sonrisa de Rose cambia a una mirada un poco triste y repite- en nada….

¿Eh?, ¿de que hablas? si e cambiado ya no soy la niña peque que era antes ahora…-en eso Rose la detiene y se dirige a ella con lo que podía ser un todo de decepción-ahora sigues siendo la misma niña sensible y tímida que conocí hace tiempo…-Misty se queda fría al "oir" esas palabras de su amiga Rose-por lo visto…todo lo que e echo hasta ahora no te a echo más que sufrir en lugar de ayudarte a cambiar…-dice nuevamente Rose con un tono de decepción.

¿Pero que…?-las palabras de Rose resultaban muy fuertes para Misty, sin mencionar…confuso, ya que Rose acaba de decir "todo lo que e echo hasta ahora no te a echo más que sufrir en lugar de ayudarte a cambiar", Rose suspira, se levanta y dirigiéndole una sonrisa Misty le dice-ven, caminemos un rato por el parque…te explicare todo.

¿Pero…que ahí…?-nuevamente Rose interrumpe-estarán durmiendo un BUEN rato, yo me encargue de eso-Misty se queda callada un momento, luego pregunta-¿No tengo alternativa verdad?-Rose se lleva su mano derecha a su mentón y muestra una expresión pensativa, luego muestra una sonrisa a Misty y responde con un tono alegre-realmente si tienes…puedes quedarte aquí…y seguir llorando…**O**-Rose hace énfasis en esto ultimo-venir con migo y descubrir porque a pasado lo que a pasado hasta ahora…

Misty lo duda un poco pero acepta, apenas lo hace Misty siente que por un segundo su cuerpo se vuelve de aire mientras que al otro segundo siente su cuerpo nuevamente solidó y no tan solo eso, si no que ahora estaban en el parque, era una noche de luna nueva, habían pocas estrellas en el cielo y una suave y refrescante brisa acariciaba el parque. Misty apareció sentada en la hierva aun vistiendo su piyama de Marril, mientras Rose se encontraba parada frente suyo-Tele-transportación, antes de que preguntes, levántate, demos una caminata-dice Rose a Misty mostrándole una sonrisa, se da media vuelta y se pone a caminar.

Misty se levanta rápidamente y se apresura su paso hasta alcanza a Rose, una vez a su lado mantiene su ritmo y se mantiene callada esperando que Rose fuese la primera en hablar, pasa un rato caminando por el parque y Rose no toca el tema, Misty empezaba a sentirse frustrada y molesta, tanto tiempo sin ver a su amiga Rose y ahora la trataba de esa forma.

Escúchame bien Misty-Rose se detiene al comenzar a hablar, Misty se detiene y le dirige la mirada, inmediatamente nota que la mirada de Rose es bastante severa-te explicare antes que nada unas reglas muy importantes que debes saber antes de empezar a explicarte lo que a sucedido **DESDE **que empezaron tus clases…-Misty se queda viendo a Rose en el tiempo que guarda silencio, su mirada ya la había visto en otra parte, era una mirada severa, pero a la vez de preocupación, esa mirada la había visto antes en sus hermanas.

Primero…no es ningún secreto que puedo oir tus pensamientos…pero eso no es lo que quiero oir…quiero oir todo lo que me respondas o comentes salido **DE TUS** labios, debes ser honesta con tigo misma, ¿entendido?-pregunta Rose con un "tono de voz" bastante severo, Misty asiste al tiempo que se llevaba las manos al pecho, Rose empezaba a asustarla un poco-y segundo…cuando te haga preguntas…limítate a responderlas y no me salgas con otra cosa, ¿entiendes?-Misty nuevamente asiste, sorpresivamente para Misty, Rose cambia su expresión severa a una sonrisa muy dulce-de acuerdo…primero que nada-Rose se lleva nuevamente su mano derecha a su mentón y empieza a ver a su alrededor hasta que ve un árbol no muy lejos de ellas dos-vamos a sentarnos halla, ven.

Rose se sienta sobre sus piernas, mientras que Misty se recuesta al árbol, Rose viendo las estrellas comienza a hablar-Misty…dime…como has visto a Ash, desde que comenzaron tus clases, desde tu punto de vista, que tipo de persona has visto en Ash-Misty no le dirige la mirada a Rose, en su lugar, mira la hierva y responde casi en susurro-antipático, insensible, arrogante…-Misty seguía descalificando a Ash y con cada palabra apretaba más sus puños y sus lagrimas empezaban a brotar, Rose la veía de reojo y no se atrevió…no quiso interrumpir a Misty.

¿Ya terminaste…?-pregunta Rose sin darle mucha importancia a todo lo que había dicho Misty, esta se queda atónita por el "tono" de voz de Rose, Misty se levanta súbitamente pero antes de esta decir cualquier cosa Rose se adelanta y dice aun viendo las estrellas-acabes de nombrar y básicamente…**EXPLICAR **con lujo de detalles cada defecto que tiene Ash, pero dime Misty…-Rose cierra un momento sus ojos, por un momento Misty se queda observando la expresión serena en el rostro de Rose súbitamente, Rose gira su cabeza y clava una mirada profunda en los ojos de Misty la cual la paraliza-acaso…tu conoces los tuyos para juzgar a otros por sus defectos…-Misty se queda fría al oir eso…realmente…cuanto se conocía ella misma, y en realidad Misty en cierta forma también estaba siendo egoísta, **MUY EGOISTA **al querer que Ash la eligiera a ella en lugar de May, si Ash no deseaba más que amistad con ella, ella no podía hacer nada más que respetar la decisión de Ash.

Rose se queda viendo a Misty hasta que esta misma cae sentada en la hierva con una mano cubriendo su rostro con una expresión de asombro en su rostro, Rose muestra una sonrisa y nuevamente devuelve su mirada a las estrellas-Misty…-llama Rose a Misty con un tono algo apagado, Misty la ve y encuentra una expresión serena en su rostro-mira esas estrellas-Misty mira hacia el cielo y tan solo ve dos estrellas, ni una sola nube, una estrella se veía muy pequeña y apagada, mientras que la otra se veía que brillaba mucho más intensamente-dime Misty…si Ash fuese una de esas dos estrellas…¿cual crees que fuera Ash…?-Misty observa Rose extrañada por un momento, luego observa nuevamente ambas estrellas por un momento hasta que responde-las mas grande…

Te equivocas, Ash seria la pequeña…mientras que la grande seria Gary…-¿Qué, porque Ash, la más pequeña? –pregunta Misty atónita-por ahora…has respondido bien Misty, has sido honesta-Rose se levanta y le dirige una sonrisa a Misty-acomódate, porque ahora…es mi turno

Misty se recuesta nuevamente al árbol, una vez que lo hace Rose empieza a explicar-¿sabes porque Ash seria la estrella pequeña y no la grande?-pregunta Rose al tiempo que señala las estrellas, Misty niega con la cabeza, entonces Rose continua-eso es porque la pequeña siempre es opacada por la grande…así como lo es Ash por Gary-Misty estaba asombrada por lo que acaba de oir, y ahora tenia un montón de preguntas por hacer, pero decide quedarse callada y dejar que Rose explicase en esta ocasión.

Dime Misty…¿sabes porque Ash siempre se molesta de forma **EXECIBA **cada vez que le hablas de Gary o aparece el…?-esta vez Misty piensa antes de responder, se queda pensando por un momento, recordando cada vez que Ash se molestaba porque se le nombraba Gary y tanto de unirlo a lo que había dicho Rose, esta se queda observando a Misty y escuchando cada eco que hacia su mente n busca de la respuesta hasta que Misty la halla-porque…-a Misty le cuesta responder al comienzo, su tono resultaba apagado y por algún motivo…triste, Misty se lleva su mano al pecho y sin dirigirle la mirada a Rose termina de responder-Porque no importa cuando Ash se esfuerce…Gary siempre termina sobre pasándolo en todo…y muy fácilmente

Rose asiste aun mostrando su sonrisa, ahora Misty sabia porque Ash le a molestado Gary durante toda su vida, pero aun quedaba una duda en su cabeza, porque molestarse HASTA ¿el punto de caerse a golpes con el? DEVERIA haber un motivo bastante fuerte para que Ash atacara a Gary…o vice-versa…

Misty…¿sabes porque Ash…se molesta tanto cuando ve a Gary coqueteando con tigo…?-aquella pregunta tomo fuera de guardia a Misty, no sabia responder y recordando las reglas de Rose responde sinceramente con un tono de voz apagado-no…no lo se…

Porque tiene miedo de perderte…-responde Rose, Misty simplemente se queda fría, ahora sabia que Ash realmente la quería, pero había un detalle…porque no se lo demostraba, Misty se arriesga y le pregunta a Rose-pero…¿si tiene tanto miedo de perderme…porque no me busca?, el sabe que lo quiero…el sabe que lo amo…-el tono de Misty se apago cuando dijo la palabra "amo" Rose suspira, muestra una sonrisa, se voltea, mira al cielo y responde-por el simple echo de que el…es **ASH.**

Misty no entendió lo que Rose le quiso decir, Rose se tele-transporta nuevamente y esta vez desaparece-aquí arriba-llama Rose a Misty, esta había reaparecido en una rama, desde ahí, continua su relato-veras Misty…Ash y Gary son como agua y aceite…te guste o no, Ash es aceite, mientras que Gary es agua…Gary es un chico simpático…gentil, estudioso, abierto y sabe expresarse, mientras que Ash puede ser algo tosco, infantil, holgazán…-a medida que Rose descalificaba a Ash Misty se molestaba hasta el punto que se levanto y grito-¡ya deja de hablar mal de Ash, el no es nada de eso, el es una muy buena persona!-los ojos de Misty mostraban algo que nunca habían mostrado…mostraban ira-¡no me importa si eres tu, no voy a permitirte que hablas mal de Ash!-Rose dirige una sonrisa picara a Misty, esta extiende su brazo derecho apuntando a Misty le proyecta en su mente todo lo que ella había dicho, pero sobre todo, la expresión de furia en su rostro.

Esa…esa…-esa eras tu…-termina de responder Rose a la asombrada de Misty que no creía la expresión que acaba de mostrar, no recuerda haberse enojado así, mostrado ira, si se enojaba solo aparecía una expresión molesta en su rostro y por lo general terminaba llorando, esta vez no habían lagrimas…solo un sentimiento totalmente nuevo-en la vida…no se logra nada llorando-comenta Rose mientras seguía viendo el cielo-has llorado mucho Misty, y no se logra nada así, lo creas o no, Ash realmente te ama…es solo que el es mucho más tímido que tu…por el echo de que no puedo aceptar ese sentimiento la vez que le diste ese beso en el festival, sin mencionar que me encargado de que vea para otro lado-termina Rose mostrando una sonrisa.

De que vea para…un segundo…¿acaso tu has…-no termina de preguntar Misty cuando Rose asiste, Misty termina gritando-¡¿Porque, porque has hecho que sueñe con May?!-Rose suspira nuevamente y le pregunta a Misty con su tono de voz sereno-Misty…estoy segura de que sueñas con Ash por lo menos ocho de los siete días de la semana…¿no es así? No tengo ni que escuchar tu pensamiento para saberlo…-Misty asiste, una vez que responde Rose continua-resulta bastante normal que uno sueño con gente con conoce…**PERO.**

¿Pero?-Misty sabia que ese pero significaba algo que cambiara su manera de ver las cosas, cada vez que Rose hacia énfasis en algo, era algo muy importante, Rose se acuesta en la rama boca abajo, se recuesta en sus brazos y continua-imagínate que ni tu ni Ash se conocieran…y que estén soñando por más de un mes…y que se terminaran encontrando cuando empiecen clases…como llamarías tu a eso…¿coincidencia…? Que…-un segundo-interrumpe Misty a Rose-dijiste…ni yo ni Ash…eso quiere decir que…May también ah…-Rose cierra sus ojos y asiste y nuevamente se tele-transporta.

Sabia que si alejaba al Ursaring de la miel…otro vendría a buscarla…-comenta Rose quien había reaparecido justo detrás de Misty, esta sin voltearse comenta-quiere decir…que lo que has hecho es crear una lucha…de Ash y Gary…por mi.

**HE **confundido a Ash…para que te des cuenta de que el realmente te ama…-responde Rose a Misty, esta coloca su manos en los hombros de Misty y prosigue-Ash no sabe cuales son sus verdaderos sentimiento en estos momentos, el siempre te ve llorar, a diferencia de Gary el no es capaz de deducir el porque de tu llanto, solo lo e confundo para que te des cuenta de que el te ama-Misty se voltea y encuentra una sonrisa muy tierna en el rostro de su amiga-pero esto no es una novela donde se llega a un final feliz con solo llorar…si quieres algo…tienes que luchar por ellos…si realmente quieres a Ash…LUCHA por el…has que vea lo que sientes por el…créeme cuando te digo que tu amor es bien correspondido.

A Misty se le salían las lagrimas al oir esas ultimas palabras, pero apenas nota que tiene lagrimas, Misty se las limpia en el acto y dirigiendo una mirada a Rose, una que esta nunca había visto, una mirada decidida, se dirige a su amiga con un tono de voz que hacia juego con su expresión-me has ayudado mucho esta noche Rose…realmente estoy en deuda con tigo…gracias-Misty abraza a su amiga quien le devuelve el abrazo.

Yo solo devuelvo lo que me diste cuando me cuidaste es todo-comenta Rose con una sonrisa en su rostro, Misty se asombra al ver que el sol empezaba a salir, inmediatamente le pide a Rose que le lleve a su casa antes de que sus hermanas noten su ausencia-y quien te dijo que hemos salido de tu cuarto-al Misty oir eso, TODO a su alrededor se rompe como si fuera un cristal, incluyendo Rose, aun que su voz se seguía oyendo alrededor suyo-es hora de que despiertes Misty, Misty…-Misty puede escuchar otra voz llamándola, siente un calor venir de su espalda, se voltea y puede ver como una intensa luz blanca empezaba a crecer en el horizonte hasta que esta termina ensegesiendola.

**Desde que comenze este fic…este es el primer cap que le dedico a Misty, por lo general es Ash…-.- en fin…yo trabajo con Ash, Misty y May, mientras que Saory trabaja con ellos y el resto del elenco XD espero halla sido de su agrado, los veo en el cap 10, que se que llegaremos a ese cap :P nos seguimos leyendo, cya :D**


	9. Ilusiones

**Only You**

Ilusiones

La noche caía sobre Viridian City, el viento soplaba ligeramente sobre la ciudad, haciendo que las hojas caídas de los árboles comenzaran a danzar por los aires. Un clima muy agradable para estar a la mitad del otoño. Algunas luces adornaban el centro de Viridian, la mayoría de estas comenzaron a ser apagados debido a lo avanzado de la noche. Mientras en su habitación, Misty observaba desde su ventana que apuntaba hacia al parque el hermoso cielo nocturno de aquella noche de otoño.

Semanas habían pasado desde aquel encuentro con su antigua amiga pokemon, Rose, un Gardevoir, esta al devolverle el favor que Misty un día le hizo al hacerse cargo de ella, confundió los sentimientos de este para que el por fin se diera cuenta a quien era a quien amaba. Aun no le había dicho a nadie lo sucedido, no hallaba el momento indicado, creía que si lo hacia quizás la tomaran como una loca, pero sabia que en aquel momento era necesario que por fin se descubriera la verdad.

Decidida que al día siguiente las personas involucradas en lo sucedido se enterarían de todo, se fue a dormir, se acomodo su pijama, sonrió para si misma y se cobijo entre sus sabanas. Esperando el siguiente día.

Mientras Misty dormía Ash daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, antes lo que para el era una de sus actividades favoritas, se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, desde hacia dos semanas no había día en el que no tuviera aquel extraño sueño, en donde conocía a May, después de eso las imágenes se borraban y un pequeño Gardevoir aparecía en el tratando de decirle algo pero este sin poder entenderle, trataba de acercarse a el y el pokemon simplemente desaparecía.

May por otra parte tenia el mismo sueño de Ash, soñaba en aquel día en el que se conocieron, y luego así sin mas todas esas imágenes desaparecían y de la nada aparecía el mismo Gardevoir tratando de comunicarle algo pero ella en la desesperación de no entender lo que este decía súbitamente despertaba.

Situación extraña para ambos, ellos no sabían el por que de sus sueños y tampoco sabían que al día siguiente se enterarían el por que.

La noche comenzó a avanzar dando por terminada mientras los primeros rayos de sol, hacían que toda Viridian City, comenzara el nuevo día que se anunciaba en el resplandeciente cielo matutino de aquella mañana de otoño.

De un salto se levanto de su cama, una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, comenzó a tararear una canción, no sabia como lo tomarían sus amigos pero algo en su interior la hacia sonreír. Se dirigió hacia al baño para su ducha matutina, fue rápida, quería llegar lo antes posible al Instituto, se coloco de forma hábil su uniforme para después salir corriendo por las escaleras sin siquiera despedirse de sus hermanas de la manera adecuada.

-¿Misty?- pregunto sorprendida la mayor de las hermanas

-Así es hermanita, hoy madrugue- contesto sonriente

-Wow…quizás hoy llueve- dijo entre risas Lily agregándose a la conversación

-Que graciosa Lily- frunció el ceño-Bueno si me disculpan, me voy-

-Pero Mist¿No vas a desayunar?-

-Oh lo siento, tengo prisa-

Misty cogio su mochila y salio a paso veloz de su casa, quería llegar antes que nadie al Instituto. Su camino fue corto entre sus pensamientos y el observar el paisaje de aquella inmensa ciudad. Cruzo rápidamente por los pasillos del Instituto hasta llegar al salón donde tocaba tomar la primera materia del día, Biología, su materia favorita, coloco su mochila en uno de los pupitres de en frente, como ya era costumbre, y salio del salón.

Caminando a lado contrario de ella, iba el, la persona a la que mas amaba en este mundo, su mirada era baja, caminaba con inseguridad en su cara se notaba un aire misterioso. El corazón de Misty comenzó a palpitar rápidamente sabia el motivo.

-Ash- susurro insegura

-¿Misty?- se giro sorprendido

Misty tenia semanas evitando a Ash, evitando cualquier intercambio de palabra el que se cruzara en su camino, trato de evadirlo por semanas hasta que por fin ese día, Misty decidió hablar con el, razón de el gesto sorpresivo de Ash.

-Si…y-yo…-comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa

-¿Qué sucede, Mist?- pregunto mientras se acercaba demasiado hacia ella

-Ash y-yo…necesito hablar contigo-

-Dime-contesto dulcemente

-Yo se todo sobre tu sueño- comenzó Misty- se el motivo por que ese tan sugestivo sueño con May, y después encontrarla aquí, siendo la nueva alumna del Instituto…-

-¿Pero tu como sabes todo eso?- pregunto intrigado

-Lo se por que un pokemon lo hizo por mi…-

-¿¡Como!?- exclamo entre sorprendido y enojado

-Pues si, Ash se que quizás suene muy ilógico, muy loco, pero un Gardevoir me hizo ese favor, podría decirse así aunque en realidad yo no le pedí nada…-

-¿Entonces?-

Comenzaron a caminar hasta dirigirse al salón a donde a Ash le tocaba tomar la primera clase, Historia, cruzaron la puerta en silencio mientras Misty buscaba ordenar sus ideas de una manera que sea mas lógico y creíble lo que tenia que explicar.

Cuando por fin entraron al salón en la última fila, en el ultimo asiento se encontraba una chica de cabello café, recostada en su banco acomodando su cabeza entre sus brazos. Su mirada era perdida tal parecía ser que no se había percatado que tenía compañía.

-May-se dirigió Misty a la chica

Ash se quedo sin saber como actuar, aunque Misty se acerco pacíficamente a May, pensó que quizás le habría de reclamar algo, el por que de interponerse en su camino o algo así.

-Si- contesto adormilada

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo dulcemente Misty

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confundida

-Pues veras…-comenzó-necesito explicarte algo…a ti y a Ash…se que quizás suene un poco loco pero…-Misty callo mientras trataba de buscar la manera adecuada de explicar aquella extraña situación-Hace tiempo cuando era niña, ayude a un pequeño Gardevoir, que estaba mal herido, lo cuide, lo alimente, me encariñe mucho con el, pero yo era muy chica aun para hacerme verdaderamente responsable de el, por lo que mis hermanas decidieron que lo mejor seria que lo dejara ir…-Misty se detuvo al tiempo que tomaba una gran bocanada de aire

-Pero Misty ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?- pregunto May un poco alterada

-Si Misty, no quiero sonar grosero, pero no le halló coherencia a lo que nos estas diciendo, realmente que tiene que eso con nosotros-interrumpió Ash

-A eso voy, Ash, May…-suspiro- al pasar el tiempo, como ya saben , me fui enamorando de Ash, y al entrar en este Instituto fue cuando comencé a descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia el…Ash siempre fue un despistado que por mas que intentara demostrarle todo lo que sentía por el, jamás se dio cuenta…Entonces Gardevoir quiso devolverme el favor de esa manera, confundiendo a Ash, con otra chica para que el se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos…-

-Entonces ¿Es a causa de un pokemon el que haya estado soñando con May?- pregunto Ash sorprendido

-Si, así fue como me lo explico Rose-

-¿Rose?-pregunto May

-Si, fue así como la llame cuando era pequeña- sonrió

-Entonces ya le veo sentido a todo- sonrió Ash – Un Gardevoir había estado apareciendo en mis sueños, tratando de explicar algo…lo que tu estas explicándome, Mist- en aquel momento los ojos de Ash se iluminaron, se acerco a Misty y la tomo de las manos

-Pero yo…-exclamo May- ¿Por qué jugar con mis sentimientos?-grito entre lagrimas

-Oh May…no lo se…lo siento…-dijo apenada Misty

-De que sirva que lo sientas, Misty…-suspiro mientras feroces lagrimas descendían por su mejillas-Si el daño ya esta hecho, jugaron con mis sentimientos, yo no tenia nada que ver…-hizo una pausa-si yo…y-yo quiero a Ash…pero el…el te quiere a ti-dijo gritando totalmente desesperada

-May y-yo…-dijo nervioso Ash

-No Ash, ya nada sirve para reparar el daño, que sean felices, que yo no me interpondré mas entre ustedes-por su rostro seguían descendiendo lágrimas y se notaba una profunda tristeza

May salio corriendo del salón llevándose su mochila con ella. No quería saber nada de nadie, quería estar sola, ahogada en sus pensamientos, tratando de reparar el dolor que sentía, tratando de hallar una explicación lógica al por que de usarla como un objeto, sin importar sus sentimientos.

Mientras Misty y Ash solo permanecieron inmóviles viéndose a los ojos el uno al otro. Un prolongado silencio se hizo presente. Ambos se sentían culpables de lo que había sucedido, se sentían mal por May.

-Ash…-dijo Misty rompiendo el silencio

-¿Qué sucede, Misty?- pregunto serio

-Estoy pensando en May…me siento mal por ella, si realmente te quiere…por que hizo eso Rose, hirió los sentimientos de alguien…me siento culpable por que mi felicidad se basa en el dolor de otros…-

-Si, Misty yo también me siento mal…pero que podemos hacer…-dijo desesperado mientras con sus manos alborotaba su negro cabello

-No lo se, Ash…-suspiro mientras trataba de por unos segundos apartar el pensamiento de May de su cabeza-Lo único que se en estos momentos es que te amo y quiero estar junto a ti- sonrió

-Misty…-

Ash y Misty aun seguían tomados de las manos, este se acerco a ella para besarla, y olvidar por unos instantes al igual que Misty, el pensamiento de May. El sabía que amaba a Misty, que ella era con la persona con la que quería estar, pero sabia que eso iba a ser difícil; quiso dejar de lado aquel pensamiento mientras solo disfrutaba aquel mágico momento unido a Misty en un dulce beso, un beso donde por fin reconocían su amor.

-Sabes una cosa, Mist-aparto los labios lentamente de los suyos-Quiero estar junto a ti…recuerdo tus dulces palabras en aquel lago…creo que ahora es mi turno de decírtelo…Misty te amo…-

Misty se acerco mas hacia el para abrazarlo y besarlo en respuesta a sus palabras, estaba feliz, sabia que valía la pena tanta espera, aquellas dos palabras eran lo unico que le faltaban para completar su felicidad.

Sus labios eran calidos, sus manos suaves recorrían con cierta inquietud su cuello mientras descendían con mucho cuidado por su ancha espalda, el reconoció las delicadas manos de ella por su cuerpo, la acerco mas hacia el, mientras jugaba con su cabello anaranjado. Era feliz. Después de tanto tiempo desesperado y confundido, había encontrado la respuesta a todas sus preguntas; y todas esas respuestas se resumían a una sola. Misty. Sus pensamientos iban y venían lejos de aquel lugar, un lugar en el que en sueños solo ellos dos existían. De pronto algo los hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Misty!- se oyó una voz femenina proceder de los pasillos

-Duplica-susurro Misty

Las pisadas que antes se oían demasiado lejanas pronto se hicieron presentes en el salón en el que se encontraban Ash y Misty solos.

-Misty-dijo Duplica un poco exhausta

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Misty

-Es que acabo de oír a May gritando tu nombre y maldiciéndote, iba enojada, triste…no lo se, se notaba muy extraña ¿Qué sucedió, Misty?-

-Simplemente lo que tenia que pasar- Misty se limito a contestar

-Si tu lo dices- dijo Duplica confundida saliendo del salon

-Misty debemos de hacer algo y pronto…tenemos que encontrar a Rose-dijo Ash con la mirada decidida a buscar aquel pokemon en cualquier parte-Si queremos estar juntos, eso debemos de hacer-

Misty lo miro sorprendida-Pero Ash… ¿Dónde vamos a encontrarla? No se a donde se marcho, o en que lugar se encuentra…Me siento culpable del dolor de May, no es justa para ella-

-Escúchame Misty , si hablamos de culpables….aquí el único culpable soy yo, por ser tan tonto y no poder darme cuenta yo solo de mis sentimientos hacia ti, tener que recibir la ayuda de alguien…de un pokemon…-

-Ash…por favor…no digas eso-dijo Misty con la voz quebrada ya que ahora cargaba sobre sus hombros el dolor de May…y la repentina asumida culpa de Ash

-Ya Mist, no te pongas así- dijo Ash acercándose a ella para abrazarla

Misty se quedo unos segundos entre sus brazos, recordando las palabras de su pequeña amiga pokemon, nada se solucionaba llorando, era hora de madurar. Se aparto de el.

-De acuerdo, Ash, haz lo que tengas que hacer-dijo decidida

-Gracias por comprender, Misty-

Tras estas palabras. El chico simplemente desapareció del salón, Misty sabia a donde se dirigía, a buscar a May y sabia que parte le tocaba a ella, buscar a Rose, eso seria lo mas difícil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sollozando, así se encontraba May en su habitación, ahogando gemidos sobre su almohada húmeda a causa de tantas lagrimas de dolor que había derramado. Y no era para menos se sentía humillada, utilizada. Ella no solía llorar…pero el jugar con ella, simplemente no le haya explicación lógica.

-¿Por qué a mi¿Por qué jugar conmigo?- se repetía una y otra vez a ella misma

De repente así sin más cayo en un profundo sueño. Donde se repetía todo aquel día en el que Ash y ella por primera vez se vieron, todo sucedía en cámara lenta, cuando así sin mas desaparecían todas aquellas imágenes; todo se nublaba, May comenzaba a caminar por un largo y tenebroso bosque oscuro, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, hasta que su mirada se detuvo entre dos árboles, de este surgía un hermoso resplandor de luz, lentamente se fue acercando hacia May, ella confundida y asustada quiso salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero una fuerza mayor que ella la detuvo.

_-May…May- comenzó a oír una dulce voz femenina_

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunto May aterrorizada volteando a ver a todo el lugar impaciente._

_-Soy yo…Rose-contesto la voz_

_-Tu ¿El Gardevoir de Misty?-pregunto dudosa_

_-Exacto-_

_-Tu-grito desesperada-¿Cómo te atreves?-exclamo-Jugar con los sentimientos de alguien…alguien soy yo y yo no le hecho nada a nadie…no merezco esto-dijo May entre sollozos_

_-May tranquila- _

_De repente el gran resplandor fue descendiendo hasta volverse solo un tenue brillo de luz, detrás de este apareció el pequeño pokemon._

_-Tranquilízate May, que de eso quiero hablar contigo ¿puedo?-dijo gentilmente el pokemon_

_May solo se limito asentir con la cabeza, mientras secaba sus lágrimas._

_-May todos estamos destinados a estar con una persona especial, con la que debemos compartir nuestras vidas, hay veces que en el camino a encontrar e esa persona especial solemos equivocarnos hasta dar con ella…También a veces eso hace que nos demos cuenta a quien realmente amamos…-_

_-Pero yo…-interrumpió_

_-May solo quiero que pienses algo ¿Realmente amas a Ash¿El es la persona indicada para ti?-_

_-Yo…no lo se-_

_-A mi no me contestes May, eso es algo que tu misma te tienes que contestar…de todas maneras antes de diré que tu sabes muy en el fondo que realmente no es así sabes que Ash es solo un buen amigo y solo un gusto físico te atrae hacia el…Ten cuidado May tu persona especial esta a punto de llegar a tu vida…- sonrió_

_-¿Cuidado¿Persona especial?-pregunto confundida_

_-Si May así es…Tu persona especial, esta a punto de llegar, ya no confundas mas tus sentimientos, no pierdas esa gran oportunidad…-sonrió y acto seguido desapareció_

_-Espera Rose…-_

Se levanto sobresaltada, el sueño había sido tan real, se había dado cuenta que realmente había sido real. En su súbita realidad comenzó a oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta principal. Se incorporo de su lugar para dirigirse hasta la entrada para permitir la entrada al chico que llamada afuera.

-Voy-grito mientras se acomodaba su castaño cabello suelto en un rodete. Abrió la puerta.

-May-

-Ash-su corazón no temblaba, no sentía mariposas en el estomago, no estaba ruborizada, en ese momento se dio cuenta de las palabras de Rose

-Tengo que hablar contigo, puedo pasar- pregunto

-Claro pasa…yo también tengo que hablar contigo-

Se dirigieron hasta la sala, May le ofreció algo de tomar a Ash este solo se limito a un jugo de naranja, mientras la esperaba se acomodo en el sillón, imaginando lo duro que es la vida sin la presencia de algunos de tus padres o algun familiar, el tenia a su mama, Misty quizas no tenia a sus papas, pero sus hermanas se hacian cargo de ella, en cambio May se encontraba completamente sola, muy casualmente a veces iba su "nana" a hacerle compañia penso en lo dificil que seria su situacion. May entro a la sala.

-Ash-le dio el jugo de naranja-antes de me des cualquier explicarion quisiera contarte algo que me sucedio esta tarde...-

May comenzo con el relato sin ser interrumpida por Ash, el escucho atetamente cada una de las palabras de la chica, mientras daba ligeros sorbos a su jugo. Despues de terminada su historia se dio cuenta de que no seria necesaria su intervencion.

-Ash…creo que le debo una disculpa a Misty por mi comportamiento de hoy en la mañana…Quisiera hablar con ella- se expreso May con la mirada hacia el suelo

-Quizás si… ¿Quieres que te lleve a su casa?-

-No seria mucha molestia…Quisiera además llevarle algún presente-

-No es ninguna molestia, vamos- dijo Ash parándose de su asiento y caminando hasta la puerta

-De acuerdo- dijo May siguiendo al chico de cabello negro.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la casa de Misty, la distancia no era demasiada. Antes se detuvieron en una tienda de regalos que se ubicaba exactamente a la mitad de camino, entraron y le compraron a Misty un pequeño oso de felpa y un ramo de jazmines, Ash sabía que esa era una de las debilidades de la chica. Salieron y apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a la casa de la pelirroja.

-Y bien hemos llegado-dijo Ash rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se apodero de ellos la mayor parte del camino-¿Estas lista?-

-Si-contesto

-Entonces…-Ash apretó el botón de timbre

-¿Quién?- pregunto una voz femenina

-Ash-

-Oh si es el noviecito de mi hermanita-contesto una chica rubia abriendo la puerta- Pasa, pasa-

-No soy su novio- contesto Ash sonrojado-Bueno ya casi…-susurro

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Daisy

-Nada-

-Ash-dijo May quien aun se encontraba afuera

-Oh lo siento…que grosera soy, pasa por favor-

-Mira Daisy, ella es May, May Daisy la hermana de Misty-dijo Ash presentándolas

-Es un gusto conocerte, May- extendió la mano

-Igualmente-devolviendo el gesto

-Bien, Misty esta en su habitación con su primo-dijo Daisy mientras los conducía por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de la pelirroja –El chico viene desde Hoenn en un intercambio en su Instituto y Misty como buena chica que es le esta enseñando todo lo que hay que saber para sobrevivir aquí en Kanto, en especial en esta gran ciudad-se detuvo en una puerta color rosa para tocar

-Pase-contesto una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta. Daisy giro la perilla

-Bien chicos, los dejo en buenas manos, Chao-

Ash y May entraron, tras esta Daisy cerro la puerta con urgencia.

-May, Ash ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Misty sorprendida mientras el primo de ella intercambiaba cómplices miradas con May, esta al darse cuenta sonrió y decidió presentarlos-Bien chicos…el es mi primo Drew-

-Hola-contestaron al unísono

-El es Ash, y ella May-

-Mucho gusto May-

Ash y Misty se habían dado cuenta del juego de miradas de los dos desde que entraron en la habitación. Se miraron y se sonrieron con complicidad.

-Oh Misty disculpa-dijo May tratando de incorporarse-Esto es para ti, quisiera pedirte una disculpa por lo sucedido en la mañana-

-Muchas gracias May, pero no hay ningún problema-dijo Misty mientras aceptaba los obsequios-Por cierto que lindas están-

-Las escogió Ash-dijo May de manera picara

-May-dijo Ash sonrojado

-Oh gracias a los dos…ahora bien estas flores están tan lindas que será mejor que las vaya a poner en agua-

-Si buena idea-añadió Ash ingenuo

-Si y tu me acompañaras-tomo a Ash de una mano y lo jalo hasta afuera. Ya cerrada la puerta de su habitación

-¿Qué te ocurre, Misty?-pregunto Ash extrañado por el comportamiento de Misty

-¿Qué acaso no viste las miradas que se echaban esos dos?-

-Oh si eso…-

-Ay Ash tu tan despistado como siempre, por eso te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero-sonrió y rozo ligeramente los labios de Misty para después abrirse paso hasta la cocina y poner las flores en agua

-Por cierto, Misty ya no será necesario que busquemos a Rose, ella ya se comunico con May-

-¿Como?-

-Te explico en el camino-Ash tomo la mano libre de Misty

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus miradas se cruzaban, sus mejillas lucían coloradas. Ella eran tan hermosa, el era tan apuesto, había sucedido a primera vista.

-Hola-comenzó el tímido chico

-Hola-contesto ruborizada May recordando las palabras de Rose

_-Si May así es…Tu persona especial, esta a punto de llegar, ya no confundas mas tus sentimientos, no pierdas esa gran oportunidad…-sonrió y acto seguido desapareció_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¡ HOLA !_

_¿Como estan? Bueno pues como les dije estoy de vuelta, y creo que hacia falta un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que le haya gustado y si mi me tarde ademas de tener corto el tiempo era por que las ideas no me llegaban, es el capitulo mas dificil que hecho de este fic(aunque no me gusto del tdo T.T)._

_A y por cierto esa actitud tan blanda que habia tomado Misty...fue por mi culpa creo ¬¬ es que le involucre mucho de mi personalidad a la Misty de este fic ) y otra cosa si preguntan por que Drew es el primo de Misty, es por que asi de la nada se me ocurrio jojo, como se iba a quedar May sola despues de tanto sufrir p, ademas este fic es semi universo alterno._

_Este capitulo va dedicado a varias personas la primera es con quien estoy compartiendo este fic mi amigo,Animem4ker, queria hacerlo como regalo de cumpleaños pero ya fue hace ya casi 1 mes T.T bueno lo que importa es la intencion ) _

_A Dru, que se que me esta leyendo, gracias por darte tiempo de leer mis fics, me agrada de que te gusten y a Valeria otra personita que se que cada que publico un nuevo capitulo ella es la primera en leerlo) suerte a las dos con sus fics, ojala y los publiquen pronto !!!_

_A Misty Ivette y a Sumi por tan maravillosas historias !!! y tambien por que se que estan siguiendo este fic._

_Bueno nos vemos, no se si este sea mi ultimo capitulo, eso depende de Animem4ker, quien es el encargado del proximo capitulo, Si es asi me dio gusto haber participado en este, gracias a todos quienes nos leyeron y si no es asi pues..._

_Hasta Entonces !!!_

_By: Lyz_


	10. Un Corazon

**Que mas da, capitulo 10 XD no se cuando pararemos este fic :D **

**Un corazón, dos caminos**

Después de haber metido las flores en un jarrón con agua y haberle explicado a Misty lo de Rose, ambos se fueron a la sala donde se quedaron hablando, al verlos Violet se acercan y les pregunta-¿Qué hacen aquí abajo, no se supone que deberían estar arriba con su amiga May y nuestro primo…?-Ash y Misty sueltan una risita-es que hace un poco de calor arriba-responde Misty-si, por eso decidimos dejar que las cosas se enfríen un poco sin nuestra intervención.

May y Drew no habían echo nada más que saludarse permanecían inmóviles contemplándose, ambos sentados en la cama a mi poca distancia de separación-¿May?-esta se sobre salta al escuchar la voz de Drew, este al ver que no había prestado atención pregunta nuevamente-tu nombre es May ¿verdad?-S…si, May Maple-responde un poco sobre saltada-ya, ya, cálmate no tienes porque estar así-comenta Drew con una sonrisa nerviosa haciéndole señas para que se calme.

Es que…bueno…-May se sonroja y se rasca la mejilla con un dedo, una escena tan bonita y al mismo tiempo cómica la cual hace que Drew se ría-eres cómica, además de bonita-May se termina sonrojar, Drew suelta una risita se estira y se deja caer en la cama-May…-llama Drew quien responde entre cortada-las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunta confundida May al notar que el tono de voz de Drew había cambiado, una sonrisa maquiavélica aparece en el rostro de Drew, este voltea su rostro, a medida que se volteaba su rostro se transformaba, en uno familiar pero distinto, era el rostro de Gardevoir pero había algo distinto en el, tenia algo azul en su cabeza, el color de su cabello era un verde mas oscuro que el de Gardevoir y sus ojos mas afilados-dije…-el tono de voz de Drew era mucho mas fuerte, no parecía humano pero aun se notaba que era masculino-no todo es lo que parece…-todo a su alrededor se quiebra quedando May en un sitio completamente negro y lo único que escuchaba era su nombre por todas partes.

¡May, May, despierta, despierta!-llamaban todos a May quien reacciona-May te encuentras bien-pregunta Ash-parecías hipnotizada o algo por el estilo, tenias una mirada perdida-añade Drew, May mira a todos, se veía confundida se lleva la mano a la cabeza-si…si estoy bien, no se que me paso-May se levanta algo mareada-creo que…que será mejor que me valla-le dirige una mirada a Drew, no podía evitar sentir miedo, resultaba difícil saber si el corazón de May latía por miedo o por algo más…aun así, le muestra una sonrisa a Drew-un gusto conocerte, espero verte nuevamente-dicho esto May sale corriendo de la casa de Misty.

Que…que fue eso…-se preguntaba May mientras caminaba lo mas rápido posible-esa…¿esa fue Rose?-se preguntaba May-No…-aquella voz resonaba en su cabeza, May se para en seco un sudor frió recorrió su rostro-Rose es una Gardevoir…-aun que resonaba en su cabeza May siente que aquella voz proviene justo detrás suyo y se voltea rápidamente, no ve a nadie-Yo…yo soy un Gallade y mi nombre es Susano-Su…Susano-May se voltea rápidamente al sentir alguien detrás suyo pero no ve nada-¡quien eres, porque me hacen esto ahora!-grita May e inmediatamente recibe respuesta-lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo May…solo te diré que no te dejes llevar por un par de ojos bonitos-con esto su voz de desvanece-Susano…un Gallade…

Cuando May llega a su casa es recibida por sus pokémones, Torchic y Skitty a quienes por poco pisa, se disculpa con ellos e inmediatamente sube a su cuarto dejando a sus Pokémones un poco confundidos, rápidamente busca en varias enciclopedias recientes, ya se estaba cansando de que la usaran o se metieran en su vida así que decide averiguar lo mas posible acerca de ambos Pokémones, no tarda mucho para encontrar la información de Gardevoir y se sorprende de lo que encuentra

"Gardevoir el Pokémon ´Embrace´un Pokémon con suficiente poder Psiquico como para generar un pequeño agujero negro, es capaz de sentir las emociones humanas y entender el lenguaje humano, arriesgara su propia vida si es necesario para proteger a su entrenador, tiene la capacidad de ver el futuro"

Si es capaz de sacrificarse por proteger a su entrenador…debe ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a su entrenador a ser feliz…-se decía May-tomando en cuenta que considere a Misty su entrenadora por haberla salvado…-rápidamente May busca a Gallade y no tarda en encontrarlo, se asombra a un más al verlo, básicamente un versión masculina de Gardevoir a sus piernas eran gruesas y no poseía la gabardina de Gardevoir, sus brazos eran básicamente espadas, los mismos colores de Gardevoir, blanco y un verde mas oscuro que el de Gardevoir, pero se asombra aun mas a leer la información básica de este.

Gallade el Pokémon espada, un Gallade proviene de Kirlia, pero solo los Kirlias machos pueden convertirse en Gallade y solo si es expuesto a la Dawn Stone, conoce todo tipo de estilos de peleas con espadas, es un Pokémon noble que jamás atacara a un oponente indefenso y solo atacara en defensa propia, con respecto a Gardevoir, sus habilidades físicas se han incrementado pero sus habilidades psiquicas se han disminuido, también es capaz sentir las emociones humanas y entender el lenguaje de este.

Dos cosas le sorprendieron…uno que Gallade solo puede haber macho, mientras que Gardevoir hembra, quizás Rose y Gallade estaban emparentado de alguna forma, no tanto por el echo que provienen del mismo Pokémon, si no que los une algo mas…y segundo…si es Pokémon noble que solo atacara en defensa propia…porque le hizo eso a May.

No crees que te has pasado un poco ¿eh Susano…?-no muy lejos de la casa de May se encontraba Susano observando a May cuando de repente aparece Rose detrás suyo, este cierra los ojos y responde-tu fuiste la que empezó esto…y después de verla sufrir tanto no quiero que siga sufriendo…-¿Porque a de sufrir?-pregunta intrigada Roser mientras abrazaba por el cuello a Susano, este abre los ojos y le dirige una mirada a Rose quien estaba a su lado con una sonrisa-te diré lo mismo que a ella…todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo-Rose le muestra una sonrisa, lo suelta y se da la vuelta-espero sepas lo que haces…ya ayude a Misty a conseguir lo que quería…-Susano mira por encima de su hombro y lo mismo hace Rose-dejo lo que empecé en tus manos…-con esto Rose se desvanece en el aire dejando solo a Susano con una sonrisa en su rostro-no soy yo quien decida el final…-Susano dirige una mirada a la casa de May-es ella quien decidirá como terminara esto…-Susano se da media vuelta y se marcha-yo solo le ayudare a llegar a **UN** final…

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de Drew, Drew no estaba tan solo de visita, de echo se inscribe en el mismo instituto que Misty, no tarda mucho tiempo en hacerse famoso en la instituto por ser un chico sereno y calmado, May y el pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y se llevaban bastante bien, aun así May no sentía aquella sensación, después de que Susano le dio semejante susto, pero sabia que le gustaba, le gustaba Drew, disfrutaba de pasar el rato con el, realmente era bastante acogedor y agradable, algo curioso es que cuando Drew entro a la escuela Gary fue transferido a otra, del paradero de este no se dijo nada, algo bastante raro.

¡May!-había estado llamando Misty por todo el instituto, cuando entra a su salón encuentra a Ash sentado jugando con su lapiz, Misty se le acerca rápidamente-¿Hey Ash has visto a May?-pregunta Misty muy preocupada y agitada, la relación de Misty y Ash mejoraba con los días, de echo todos sus amigos se sorprendieron-todos menos May-al enterarse de su relación, muchos….TODOS ya sabían de los sentimientos de Misty para con Ash pero de echo…nadie esperaba que este se diera cuenta algún día-No, ¿Por qué? pasa algo…-pregunta Ash confundido al ver el rostro de Misty-es que…tengo que hablar con ella…es acerca de Drew…

Primero que nada cálmate-dice Ash al tiempo que se levanta y sujeta a Misty por los hombros-respira hondo-Misty obedece a Ash hasta que su respiración se normaliza- ahora…dime…¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Ash Misty respira hondo nuevamente mira fijamente a Ash con una mirada de preocupación estaba apunto de hablar cuando escuchan la voz de Drew, pero esta era mas fuerte que antes, todos los que estaban en el salón se asoman por las ventanas para ver, en especial Ash y Misty, Ash se queda sin palabras al ver lo que sucedía-eso…¿es lo que sucede…?-pregunta Ash sorprendida a Misty, Misty asiste

Al parecer varios busca pleitos del instituto habían estado molestando a Drew, esto no le importaba mucho, pero en el momento que se metieron con May Drew se convirtió en otra persona, una un tanto engreída, su tono de voz había cambiado pero sobre todo se había tornado una persona bastante violenta, el solo había molido a golpes a tres alumnos en menos de un minuto

Drew paso todo el día como esa persona, pero llegado el nuevo día había regresado al Drew que conocían, Drew sufría un problema de doble personalidad, el amable Drew que todos conocían era el mas visto, pero nadie sabe ni cuando ni que causa que Drew tenga ese cambio de personalidad tan brusco y repentino, dado que May estuvo en el momento quedo asustada al ver a es Drew completamente distinto con el que había pasado el día, recordó al instante las palabras de Susano, ese día, nadie vio a May, falto a clases.

May esta tirada en su habitación, ya no lloraba, pero se sentía triste y muy confundida-porque esta pasándome esto a mi…-no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, estaba muy deprimida, May escucha que su puerta se abre e inmediatamente se levanta, no ve a nadie, ve al piso y encuentra a Skitty y Torchic quienes rápidamente corren hacia ella, se sientan en sus piernas y empiezan a frotar sus cuerpos con el estomago de May, esta se sorprende de lo que hacen sus Pokémones, su expresión de asombro cambia a una de dulzura y cubre a sus Pokémones con sus brazos.

En eso May escucha que el teléfono suena, May suelta a sus Pokémones por un momento y contesta-May…-era la voz de Drew, May se queda callada-lamento…lamento mucho que hallas tenido que ver toda esa escenita, lo siento mucho…no esperaba que tuvieras que ver ese otro yo jamás…-la voz de Drew se oía muy triste, May sigue sin decir nada-debí habértelo dicho desde el comienzo…pero tenia miedo de que me trataras con algo raro…me gustas mucho y…-repite eso por favor…-hubo un silencio por un momento hasta que este se rompió-me gustas May…-nuevamente reino el silencio-Hey Drew…te gustaría pasar el día de mañana con migo, en el parque…¿te parece bien?-la voz de May era muy animada y feliz, lo suficiente como para que Drew aceptara-muy bien, entonces, pasa por mi casa a las once, estaré lista y esperándote-añade nuevamente May, ambos se despiden y cuelgan, May se dirige a sus Pokémones muy feliz-al parecer todo empieza a mejorarse-Skitty y Torchic le devuelven la expresión de felicidad y se lanzan asía ella quien los atrapa muy feliz.

Al día siguiente May se levanta muy temprano y levanta a Skitty y Torchic, se baña y se coloca una ropa bastante cómoda, ropa de picnic, una pieza blanca con rallas celestes y sandalias, inmediatamente después de haberse vestido se pone a cocinar de forma muy entusiasta con Torchic y Skitty como ayuda, aun que su cocina termino echo un desastre preparo dos Obentos que se veían completamente suculentos, ambos tenían una sorpresa.

¿Me tarde tanto?-se pregunta May al escuchar el timbre, ve el reloj de su cocina y se da cuenta que ya era la hora, May se apura toma ambos Obentos y los guarda en un pequeño bolso que se ata a su cintura, antes de salir de la conciba se voltea, junta sus manos frente suyo y les pregunta sus Pokémones un poco apura-podrían limpiar ustedes, ¿verdad que si?-Torchich! Myyyyyaaa!-son las respuestas de ambos Pokémones respectivamente May agradece y sale a toda prisa, toma un sobrero tejido de paja muy bonito se lo coloca y abre la puerta-¡Hola D…!-May se queda muda al ver a Drew, este no vestía nada del otro mundo unos pantalones de color azul, botas marrones, una camisa de verde oscura y una chaqueta verde clara, las mangas eran de color azul y roja simulando a un Roselia, aun así aquella simplicidad le quedaba muy bien a Drew-no se porque has quedado así…comparado con tigo…esto no es mas que ropa formal…-comenta sonrojado Drew al ver el atuendo de May el cual la hacia ver simplemente hermosa.

Será formal…pero te queda bastante bien…-comenta May también sonrojada, inmediatamente nota el calor en sus mejillas, realmente estaba sonrojada, podía sentir un fuerte golpe en el pecho, realmente sucedía, sentía aquella hermosa sensación estremeciendo todo su cuerpo-¿te encuentra bien May?-pregunta Drew al verla ida, esta reacciona inmediatamente y asiste, se gira y grita despidiéndose de Torchic y Skitty y cierra.

¿A quien le gritabas…creí que vivías sola?-pregunta intrigado Drew-¡no!-responde muy felizmente May al tiempo que se agarraba del brazo derecho de Drew-vivo con dos Pokémones míos, un Torchic y una Skitty-Drew sonríe y coloca su mano izquierda sobre la mano de May y se van caminando.

¿Realmente…tienes corazón para comerte esto?-pregunta Drew al tiempo que se voltea para ver a May quien esta comiéndose una oreja de Skitty-¿dijiste algo?-pregunta May con la boca llena y sin sacarse los palillos de la boca-ya…nada-responde Drew con una sonrisa nerviosa básicamente el día había sido pasear y hablar, llegada la una de la tarde May saco sus dos Obentos y le pidió a Drew tomar cualquiera de los dos, ambos tenían una sorpresa dentro, toma el de la mano derecha y se sientan bajo un árbol, cuando lo abre, ve que toda la comida estaba acomodad de forma que parecía el rostro de un Torchic mientras que el de May tenia el rostro de un Skitty, sabia un poco raro, dado a que estaba todo mezclado pero a la final terminaron disfrutando de la comida, al final, su paseo por el parque no fue mas que hablar y caminar disfrutando de la refrescante brisa de otoño.

Ya era tarde, ya no quedaba nadie en el parque mas que ellos dos, el cielo nocturno estaba lleno de estrellas, aun y la luz de la luna iluminaba el parque, Drew y May estaban caminando cerca de un pequeño bosque y dado la hora May empezaba a sentir frio debido a la brisa, May no noto ni el momento ni cuando Drew lo hizo pero este se quito la chaqueta, se la coloco encima de los hombros a May y le paso el brazo por su espalda jalándola hacia el, May sonroja al verlo desde ese punto de vista-¿no crees que deveriamos regresar ya…?-pregunta Drew con un tono bastante suave, May responde con un tono de voz dulce y apagado-mañana no ahí clases…Torchic y Skitty tienen comida suficiente y lo más seguro es que deben de estar jugando o ya dormidos…descansemos un rato antes de volver…

Drew no se niega y se sientan recostaos a un árbol-hoy…esta realmente hermoso-comenta Drew, May lo ve y nota que esta mirando el cielo nocturno May, este mira de reojo a May y al cruzarse sus miradas una extraña sensación los invade a ambos, sin darse cuenta sus rostros se iban acercando, sus labios estaban a punto de encontrase cuando un extraño ruido los interrumpe-que…que fue eso-se pregunta May algo asustada, fue al similar a un gruñido, pero se oia bastante aterrador, cuando May ve a Drew ya no ve al Drew calmado, si no al otro-sera mejor que nos vallamos…ahora-Drew se levanta rápidamente justo cuando estaba ayudando a May algo salta de entre las sombras hacia sus manos, Drew reaciona y empuja a May contra el suelo, un Mightyena había salto para morderles las manos, en ese instante cuatro Mightyenas más salen de entre los arboles y los rodean-¡Mi… Mightyenas, no se supone que deberían haber este tipo de Pokémones en este parque!-Drew rapidamente se interpone entre los Mightyenas y May-si entramos entre los arboles, nos acorralaran mas fácilmente, si intentamos huir nos darán alcance…quédate detrás mió…no dejare que te hagan daño-Drew estaba decidido a proteger a May a toda costa.

Los Mightyenas estaban a la espera y el que parecía ser el líder se lanza al ataque-¡Scyther, ataque rápido!-una voz muy familiar se escucha salir de entre el bosque, inmediatamente se escucha un zumbido, inmediatamente un Schyter aparece de la nada envistiendo al Mightyena-¡¿pero que…?!-se preguntaban May y Drew-¡Flareon Onda de Calor!-un humo rojo pasa entre los arboles, Scyther desaparece y la Onda de Calor golpea a los Mightyenas sin siquiera tocar a May y Drew, Scyther reaparece a lado de May y Drew en guardia y de entre los árboles sale un chico vistiendo una chaqueta marrón de cuero cerrada, pantalones azules, de cabello Marrón-¡Ga…Gary!-exclama May al verlo, Flareon apenas aparece ruge en conjunto a Scyther causando que los Mightyenas salgan corriendo adentrandoce de nuevo en aquel bosque.

¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunta Gary con un tono de voz bastante fuerte, su mirada era fría, pero al mismo tiempo apacible, ambos asisten Gary inmediatamente saca una pokebola y de esta sale un Machoke-ve e informa a la policía acerca de estos Mightyenas, ahí toda una camada viviendo aquí…podría ser peligroso y no te preocupes por May…Machoke la llevara sana y salva a su casa-Drew estaba apunto de reventar en ira cuando May lo detiene-cálmate Drew…el es Gary, es un amigo mió-Drew mira un momento a May luego a Gary y termina accediendo a hacer lo que este le pide Gary asiste, Machoke y May se ponen a caminar mientras Drew empieza a correr a la estación de policía, mientras May caminaba esta mira sobre su hombro, esta se sonroja en el acto al encontrar que Gary la observaba con aquella expresión seria en su rostro, este le muestra una sonrisa antes de darse media vuelta e introducirse en ese mini bosque con Flareon y Schyter.

Que fue...que fue…-May se lleva la mano al pecho, su corazón estaba acelerado y su garganta seca en ese preciso momento no era la imagen de Drew la que se encontraba en su corazón-que me esta pasando…

**Por fin Ash se dio cuenta de lo q sentia Misty pero seria injusto dejar asi como asi a May, por eso espero que este fic termine cuando los sentimientos de May sean correspondidos, hasta entonces…NO NOS DETENDRESMO!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!**

**Nos seguimos leyendo y hasta el cap 12 cya ;P**


	11. Una señal

**Only You**

**Capitulo 11**

**Una Señal**

Ya era noche, una noche cálida, demasiado agradable, aun era otoño. Desde su ventana se alcanzaba a distinguir el hermoso firmamento que adornaba aquella noche, un cielo totalmente despejado, con las estrellas centellando y la luna en su punto mas alto. Afuera de su ventana un gran roble adornaba el paisaje, de este ya caían las últimas hojas de entre sus ramas. Era una noche realmente agradable, pero no para ella. Aun no podía tranquilizarse. Que era lo que había hecho para que a su vida llegara tanta confusión, se repetía una y otra vez a si misma.

Después de un tiempo había entendido que sus sentimientos hacia a Ash, eran falsos, creados por los poderes de un sorprendente Pokemon, ya estaba harta de eso, ya no quería que nadie mas se entrometieran en su vida, quería decidir las cosas por ella sola, que ninguna persona, ningún pokemon atravesaran mas por las decisiones que tendría que tomar para su vida.

-Ya-grito desesperada-Ya no quiero mas-

Un pequeño pokemon se acerca a ella-Tor-susurro el pequeño

-Discúlpame, Torchic-y abrazo al pokemon

-Torchic-dijo el pequeño pokemon con una cálida sonrisa que alegro a su entrenadora

-Mira Torchic, sabes algo…me siento mal, estoy muy confundida, no se que es lo que ronda por mi loca cabeza, por mi loco corazón, es mucha confusión la que tengo…como es posible que primero creo amar a Ash, y luego me doy cuenta que todo fue una ilusión…-

Y esa era la realidad, una realidad que aun no podía entender bien, comprendía un poco el haber sido de ayuda para que Ash se diera de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Misty, pero esto ya era demasiado para su frágil corazón, que aun no entendía el motivo de su emoción y nerviosismo al volver a ver a Gary aquella noche…o la manera en que latía cada que estaba cerca de Drew. Decidió que eso era algo que ella sola resolvería y que no aceptaría la ayuda de más nadie.

Una sombras comenzaran a dibujarse por sobre las rosadas paredes de la habitación de May. Una sombra conocida, pero con mas grosor, parecido a alguna sombra humana, mas no era humana, un pokemon…sabia de quien se trataba. Espero en silencio a que aquel pokemon dijera algo.

-May-llamo amablemente

-Si-May buscaba con la mirada poder ver al pokemon claramente, pero este seguía escondido entre las sombras. 

-May ¿Te encuentras bien?- Esta vez salió de su escondite

-Si…gracias por preguntar-respondió nerviosa

-Tranquila…no te hare ningún daño-murmuro el Pokemon

-¿Susano?-pregunto nerviosa

-Si, May soy yo…tranquila no te hare ningún daño…-Y era verdad el Pokemon no quería hacerle ningún daño a la chica, sabia que ya había tenido demasiado, su única intención era ayudarla, pero sabia que no seria fácil, después de todo lo que había pasado la comprendía a la perfección. El solo le mostraría el camino a su felicidad…

-Lo se-dijo en lo que apenas era un susurro. Desde su interior algo le decía que esta vez aquel Gallade, solo quería ayudarla sin hacerle daño…

-Bien May…Quizás te sorprenda mi presencia esta noche-

-S-si-contesto nerviosa

-Como ya te he dicho no hay nada que temer, tienes que confiar en mi… ¿Confías en mi?-

-S-si…confió en ti, Susano-dijo tratando de mostrarse menos asustada y mas segura

-May…se que las cosas que te han ocurrido estas ultimas semanas han sido un golpe muy fuerte para ti, imagino el dolor y la desconfianza que puedes llegar a sentir en este momentos…-

-Estoy confundida-murmuro con voz queda-Mi mente da muchas vueltas…creí que ya tenia todo aclarado, Rose me lo había dicho, pero ahora paso algo tan extraño…-

-Se lo que ha sucedido…A eso venia…Quisiera mostrarte los dos caminos que hay a tomar…Solo tu, solo tu corazón, sabrá cual es el correcto a elegir…

-Y ¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto May algo nerviosa

-Nada en especial, solo tranquilízate y concéntrate…- 

May sintió una gran fuerza que prevenía desde el Pokemon y se conectaba con algo de su interior, era su corazón…Cerro los ojos y comenzó a respirara profundamente mientras por su mente comenzaron a llegar todas esas imágenes de lo vivido aquellas frustrantes semanas. De repente y sin que ella quisiera que asi sucediera su mente dejo de navegar por tantos recuerdos deteniéndose en la imagen de un chico que hace poco había conocido, alguien por quien sentía una fuerte atracción… 

-Drew-susurro aun con los ojos cerrados 

-Asi es, May, es Drew, la persona que desde conoces te sientes atraída hacia el ¿No es asi?- 

-Si…-

-Mira antes de comenzar, quisiera explicarte lo que voy hacer…-

-Si ¿Qué es?-

-Te mostrare como es cada cual de estas dos personas, por las que tu corazón se siente tan confundido…Drew y Gary…- 

-¿Cómo?-May pregunto mientras sus mejillas se tornaron rojas 

-Drew…-comenzó el Gallade haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de May-Es un buen chico, al igual que tu, como ya sabes viene desde la lejana región de Hoenn, es un chico apuesto, o al menos eso es lo que tu crees-Las mejillas de May aumentaron su color-El es un chico demasiado bipolar, defiendo mucho lo que es suyo, de ahí el motivo de cómo reacciono con la repentina aparición de Gary, te quiere de eso estoy seguro, jamás había sentido algo asi por alguien, eso lo se, y te lo demostrara, al principio será difícil tratar con el, pero veras como poco a poco, con tu ternura y tu paciencia el ira cambiando, el camino será largo y difícil…- 

May se quedo callada ante las palabras de Susano, por fin había intentado lo que quería hacer el noble Pokemon, quería ayudarla y mostrarle, lo que le depararía con cualquiera de los dos chicos, viendo sus ventajas al igual que sus desventajas. May sonrió, era bueno saber los aspectos positivos y negativos, de los dos chicos. 

-¿May? –pregunto el Pokemon tratando de hacer reaccionar a la chica que se hallaba muy pensativa 

-Oh, si disculpa…Continua-Mostro su sonrisa más cálida y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar 

-Gary…se que te sorprende sentir algo hacia el, pero eso es algo que siempre estuvo, jamás te diste cuenta por que creías que amabas a Ash lo cual no es asi…El también es un buen chico, orgulloso y altivo, pero noble y fiel a sus amigos, dispuesto a ayudar cuando se le necesite, le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos. Pero una vez que lo logra muestra su lado mas noble. Serias feliz con el, pero es muy celoso. Además en su interior aun hay algo de sus sentimientos por Misty, pero déjame decirte, que tú no le eres indiferente…- 

-Oh ya veo…-Los ojos de May seguían brillando, por fin a lo lejos veía un poco de luz para la oscuridad que había en su vida 

-Como lo ves, May, con cualquiera de ellos dos, seria feliz, Gary o Drew, con ambos el camino seria difícil y largo, la felicidad y estabilidad no llegaría desde el principio si no que esto se iria dando poco a poco. Cualquiera de los dos es un camino correcto, ya que ambos son buenos chicos, que te merecen. Aunque solo uno de ellos es el amor de tu vida…- 

-¿El amor de mi vida?- 

-Asi es May, solo una persona puede llegar a ser el amor de toda tu vida. Se que tu sabrás elegir. Tan solo escucha tu corazón…- 

-¿Mi corazón?- 

-Escucha atentamente cada uno de sus latidos. El te dirá lo que es lo correcto. Equilibra la razón y el sentimiento. Suerte May…-Dicho esto el Gallade camino pocos pasos hacia atrás y desapareció entra las sombras 

El rostro de May aun reflejaba confusión, pero sus ojos brillaban y ahora mostraba una calida sonrisa de felicidad-Oíste Torchic-exclamo emocionada 

-Torchic-respondió el Pokemon 

-Por fin podre ser feliz…pero ¿Con quien?-suspiro-Bueno creo que será mejor que durmamos, mañana hay que ir a clases…ya casi terminan- 

May camino hacia su cama, después de haber depositado a Torchic en una pequeña canasta, con cobijas y almohadas que hacían de cama para el Pokemon, aun lado de el yacía Skitty, profundamente dormido-Buenas Noches, Torchic-sonrió a su Pokemon.  
Acomodo las almohadas alrededor de su cama, jalo la cobija y entro dentro de la cama.

Cayendo rápidamente en un profundo sueño. Mientras sus últimos pensamientos habían sido la sonrisa de Drew y la mirada de Gary…

------------

El ligero viento mecía su cabello rojo sobre el aire, su sonrisa resplandecía y sus ojos no ocultaban el destello de felicidad que los hacia brillar, su paso era rápido pero tranquilo quizás quería llegar temprano a algún lugar…

-Misty, espérame por favor…-gritaba un chico que se acercaba agitado a la pelirroja

-Drew! Te dije que hoy teníamos que llegar temprano!...-añadió tranquila Misty

-Si lo se prima, discúlpame…No medí el tiempo-

-Sabes que hoy es una fecha especial-

-¿A si¿De que se trata?-pregunto confundido

-Drew¿No te acuerdas?-

-No prima lo siento…Asi ya se por que…!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que hoy se cumple un mes de que llegue…un mes de que conozco a May-Los ojos de Drew comenzaron a brillar

-Ahh entonces ya le hayo explicación a la rosa que llevas en tus manos-dijo picara-pero no es eso Drew, al igual que tu hoy yo cumplo un mes con Ash…-

-Con razón llevas tanta prisa, prima, Felicidades!-

-Asi es Drew, ya lo entiendes por eso apresúrate-

Misty comenzó a caminar apresuradamente mientras su cabello era mecido aun en el viento por su parte Drew caminaba la mas rápido posible para asi poder alcanzar lo mas pronto posible a su prima quien llevaba demasiada prisa para poder llegar temprano al Instituto y encontrarse con Ash antes del comienzo de las clases…

En sus pensamientos solo rondaba la mente de una hermosa joven castaña, aquella chica que lo hacia vibrar con tan solo verla sonreír era algo inexplicable lo que sentía, jamás en su vida lo había sentido y menos con alguien a quien tenia tan poco de conocer, aun asi eso era lo que menos le importaba a el, creía en el amor a primera vista, con May asi lo había comprobado, había comprobado con hechos que el amor a primera vista, al primer cruce de miradas, realmente existía…

-Misty?-nombro a la pelirroja para romper el silencio que había reinado

-Dime Drew…-Dijo mientras dirigía su tranquila mirada al rostro de Drew

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Que con tan solo ver a un persona por primera vez tu corazón comience a palpitar desesperadamente y que con cada uno de esos latidos grite que acaba de nacer un nuevo sentimiento…el amor…-

-No lo se Drew…-su mente comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos-Realmente no lo se…quizás si sea posible, quizás yo ame a Ash desde que lo vi por primera vez, desde que éramos unos niños, no lo se…para mi el mejor amor es el que nace de una larga amistad…eso creo-

-Dos maneras distintas de pensar, pero creo que ninguno esta equivocado…-

-Tienes razón, Drew cada quien tiene su manera de amar…-

El camino cada vez se acortaba con los rápidos pasos de Misty y Drew quienes impacientes esperaban por fin la llegada al Instituto. Hasta que después de unos minutos por fin se encontraban en la entrada de este, el cielo aun lucia algo oscuro debido a lo temprano que era a lo lejos dos siluetas debajo de un enorme se alcanzaban a distinguir sin mucha precisión.

-May…¿Qué sucede?-Un apuesto joven nombraba a la muchacha castaña que se hallaba frente a el

-Ya sabes Ash, ya te conté lo sucedido ayer hace 2 noches, este fin de semana, me confundi aun mas o no lo se…quizás haya aclarado mis ideas…creo que necesito tener a esa persona en frente de mi, se que mi corazón me dirá quien con tal solo verlo a los ojos…-

-Créeme May, el corazón nunca se equivoca ten por seguro que sentirás una enorme paz y una inmensa felicidad cuando lo veas a los ojos…-

Después de todo lo sucedido May y Ash se habían convertido en grandes amigos, en aquellos momentos, May veía a Ash como su mejor amigo, aquel que la escuchaba y la aconsejaba como ese día que le había contado todo lo ocurrido el fin de semana, la aparición de aquel Gallade en su habitación y la revelación de sus sentimientos. May hacia compañía a Ash mientras esperaban que Misty llegara…

Ash logro distinguir dos personas conocidas que se hallaban cruzando la puerta del Instituto a espaldas de May, con una señal la cual oculto de May les llamo. Misty corrió con fuerte emoción cayendo sobre los brazos de Ash.

-Mi amor! Feliz primer mes!-exclamo emocionada la pelirroja

-Lo mismo te digo, amor, Gracias por estar conmigo-le susurro cálidamente al oído

Drew se acercaba lentamente al grupo, mientras May observaba con gran emoción la escena tan romántica que se hallaba frente a sus ojos…

-Hola May…esto es para ti!-alguien tomo a May por la cintura mientras con la otra mano alzaba una hermosa rosa

-Drew eres tu?-pregunto la chica perpleja y totalmente nerviosa al sentir la suave respiración de aquella conocida esencia muy cerca suyo

-Asi es…-

-Gracias Drew-pronuncio nerviosa-pero esto a que se debe?-

-Hoy cumplimos un mes de conocernos…Quise darte algo, una rosa me pareció especial…es de mi Roselia-

-Drew, Gracias!-May exclamo feliz mientras se giraba abrazarlo

-D-de nada…-dijo tímido

En aquel momento sus miradas se cruzaron y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. El corazón de May comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, el corazón de Drew se aceleraba, sus ojos brillaban y una ansiedad cubría sus labios lentamente se fueron acercándose…

Era un beso, quizás no el primero, pero si el primero en donde sentían amor verdadero…

_-Es el, lo que imagine-_

_-Es ella, la persona que tanto anhelaba…-_

A lo lejos, en la entrada del Instituto contemplaba aquella escena mientras dejaba caer sus cosas al suelo…

-Gary-susurro una chica de cabello azul que venia tras el

-----------------

Hola¿Cómo están?

Por fin pude terminar el capitulo 11 de este fic el cual comparto con mi gran amigo Animem4ker

Disculpen la demora pero es que cuando por fin lo iba terminar mi usb se perdió y era donde tenia la mayoría de las continuaciones de mis fics y tuve que comenzar a reescribir la mitad del fic, ya que solo tengo la mitad de la mayoría de mis fics…tengo que trabajar duro para seguir con los siguientes capis de mis fics…

Por lo pronto trabajera primeramente en los fics que comparto con Seilen y uno nuevo que viene junto con Sumi, además de tratar de terminar el 2 capitulo de Rompe el Mar y Mi destino…

Gracias x sus reviews!

Nos vemos en el próximo capi!


End file.
